Hinata's Revenge
by death animal
Summary: All of Hinata's friends and family are dead. Hinata vows to avenge them, but will her training help with her enemies? I suck at summaries, srry. This is my first story. Rated M for future references
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's Mission

Summary: All of Hinata's friends have died, including the senseis and the Hyuga clan. She wants to avenge them all, but will she be able to?

_Italics- everyone in heaven is talking_

**Bold- demon/demonic**

In the village of Konaha, a lone girl walks the streets, depressed. She has a list in her hands that read 'Team Asuma: Rock nin, Team Kurenai: Sound nin, Father and imoto-chan: Rock nin, Team Gai: Kisame of the Akatsuki, Sand Siblings: Sound invasion, Sakura and Tsunade-sama: Karin, Naruto-kun: Pein.' This kunoichi was on a personal revenge mission. This kunoichi was Hyuga Hinata.

"I swear to all of you, I will avenge your deaths." Hinata whispered to herself.

All of a sudden, a Anbu appeared in front of her.

"The Hokage would like to see you, Ms. Uzumaki. I believe it's about a mission" said the Anbu.

"Arigato, Hawk-san." Hinata bowed and dissappeared.

'Poor girl... all alone..' Hawk thought, then he too dissappeared.

Hokage's office

"Konnichiwa, Moegi" Hinata came in with a smile.

"Hello to you as well, Hinata-san. He's already in there, just knock on the door" Moegi replied with a smile.

"Will do" she knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Hinata opened the door into the office. "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, yes Hinata. And how many times must I tell you? You're older than me!"

"Gomennasai, Konohamaru-san. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, there's been some complaints over in the Crescent Moon Village. You remember the place?"

"Yes sir, that's where Kakashi-sensei, Lee-san, Sakura-san, and Naruto-kun went on that mission to protect the prince."

"Exactly. Well, it seems as if some Rock nin has been spotted over there wreaking havoc. They want to get their hands on the present-prince. The king has asked for help, so I'm sending you. Or have you given up on avenging your friends' deaths?"

Hinata stared at Konahamaru with an emotionless glare. ".....Don't insult me, Hokage-sama."

Konahamaru smirked. " Very well. Will you be needing anything for this mission?"

"No sir."

"Alright then. You may leave."

Hinata was on her way to the door when Konahamaru suddenly stopped her.

"Before you go, Hinata-neechan, I wanted to give you this." He hands her a outfit along with a headband.

Hinata gasped. "B-B-But this is...this is Naruto-kun's..."

"It's only right I give it to you. They were trying to throw it away."

"Arigatou."

"You are to leave for your mission immediately."

"Hai!" Hinata dissappeared.

A/N: So what do you think? This is my first time actually doin one, so don't flame me to bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Crescent Moon Village

After 3 days of traveling, Hinata had reached the Crescent Moon Village. She was relieved to see the gates. Unfortunately, she was on a mission so she couldn't relax.

'Let's see if I can get to the king without getting caught' Hinata thought.

_"You know, Hinata-chan has gotten a whole lot stronger" gently said Naruto._

_"Yea, because of her determination to become stronger" Hiashi._

_"Remind you of someone, baka?" questioned Sasuke._

_".......Whatever teme.. " snarled Naruto._

Hinata was running through the shadows towards the castle.

'I'm almost there.. just a little bit further..' analyzed Hinata.

After a while Hinata jumped on top of a building and started her journey to the castle hopping from roof to roof. She finally reached her destination, and knocked on the door. After a while a 17 year old male (AN: Hinata's about 25 years old) came to the door.

"May I help you" he asked with an attitude.

_"I'M GONNA KNOCK THE SNOT OUTTA THAT BRAT!!" screamed Naruto._

_"YOU IDIOT, CALM DOWN!! HINATA CAN TAKE CARE OF HERSELF" said Sakura as she was Naruto by his arms._

"Yes, I'm looking for Michiru-sama? (If I got his name wrong, please tell me)" sweetly said Hinata.

"I'm his son, Hikaru. What do you want with my father" questioned the boy.

"Now Hikaru, is that anyway to treat one of Naruto-san's friends?"

Hinata looked up to see a man about Choji's size walk over to them. He was wearing a white coat and a white shirt with some blue hakamas and some tan sandals.

"Naruto's friend? I'm terribly sorry ma'am" Hikaru bowed a little to Hinata, feeling a bit embarassed.

_"See? Told you." proudly stated Sakura._

_"You two are worse here then you were when we were alive" mumbled Tenten._

_"NANI!?" exclaimed Sakura and Naruto angrily._

_"WHAT!? YOU WANNA TAKE ME ON!?" Tenten jumped up, scroll ready for a fight._

_"Please youthful comrades. We must keep our focus on Hinata-san!"_

"It's fine" Hinata said sweetly once more.

"Speaking of Naruto, where is he? I requested him specifically" Michiru stated.

As soon as he mentioned Naruto's name, Hinata held her head down in depression.

"Michiru-sama....Naruto-kun...he..he died two years ago. He was fighting Pein and was tooken over by another chakra. That outburst of chakra made his chakra flow irregular and he couldn't heal fast enough. But he was able to injure Pein... but at the cost of his life" explained Hinata.

Michiru and Hikaru both looked shocked, then Hikaru asked Hinata the most craziest question.

"Are you one of the ones who wanted to get rid of Naruto?"

_"NANI!!!!??? IS HE INSANE!!!?" exclaimed everyone._

"Of course not! I loved Naruto-kun! I could never hurt him in anyway!"exclaimed Hinata.

Hikaru was shocked by the answer. Michiru did nothing but smiled.

"I'm not very sure you're up for the job, Lady..."

"Hinata. Hinata Uzumaki. And trust me, I'm up for it." calmly said Hinata.

"Daijobou"

* * *

Hinata has been in the Land of Moon for 2 days now, and nothing has happened, so she decided to go for a walk.

_'What is Hinata-chan doing?' wondered Naruto while everyone else was asleep._

Hinata was just walking looking up at the crescent moon then she stopped.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Hinata demanded.

Just then a figure came out of the shadows. They were about Hinata's height, but they didn't as much as a bust as Hinata did.

"I hear you want revenge for that idiot Uzumaki Naguto." said the figure.

_Naruto started chuckling a bit. "Hey Sasuke. Looks like your mistress arrived."_

_Sasuke and Itachi (_AN: Yea, Itachi's dead. He was caught betraying the Akatsuki) _"Who is Sasuke's mistress?" Itachi questioned._

_Naruto pointed down to the predicament._

_"You little, wait till this is over!" angrily whispered Sasuke._

"First of all, it's Naruto. Second, he's not an idiot." corrected Hinata.

"Oh really? He could've fooled me." stated the figure.

"Who the hell are you to judge Naruto-kun?" growled Hinata (A.N: just imagine that. Hinata growling.. dat would be interesting)

"My name is Karin. I'm Pein's new apprentice since Sasuke-kun killed Orochimaru."

Hinata raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Sasuke-kun?"

"That's right! Before I killed him, we made love under the trees. It was so romantic."

_Naruto was laughing his ass off while Itachi was looking at Sasuke half crazy._

_"Were you that desperate?" asked Itachi._

_"SHUT UP!!" exclaimed Sasuke._

"You know, I really didn't want to hear that." stated a disgusted Hinata.

"Don't be mad just because Naguto is nowhere near as good as Sasuke!! Trust me, I did it when he was asleep on a mission. Not at all." dumbly stated Karin

_Naruto was running around in his mind screaming, Kyuubi was laughing so hard it shook the cage, and Sasuke was laughing on the ground pointing at Naruto._

_"I guess she's your mistress now" cooly stated Itachi._

Hinata started shaking "First, it's Naruto!" She looked up with her Byakugan activated. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!"

* * *

Well there you have it. What will happen to poor little Karin? Oh, and I'm sorry to all Karin fans.

Sasuke: No you're not.

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP, SASUKE!! *pulls out a triple bladed scythe*

Sasuke: *screams* I'm sorry, Mistress!

Me: I kno you are... please review. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata vs Karin

A/N: So it'll seem as if Hinata is mad as hell right now. What'll happen? Will Hinata be able to defeat Karin? Let's find out! Oh, and of course, I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Hinata's Byakugan was activated as she stared Karin down. Karin was looking at Hinata as if she was some kind of joke.

"Is that supposed to scare me," mocked Karin. "You're really pathetic if you think your kekkai genkai will defeat me."

Hinata was trying her best to keep the remaining patience she had with Karin, but it was wearing very thin.

_"Everybody, Hinata's about to fight!" screamed Naruto._

_"NANI" exclaimed Hiashi as he sat upright and ran over to the orb wear the fight could be seen._

_"No way! Hinata looks pissed" pointed out Sakura and Ino._

_Sasuke explained to them why exactly was Hinata like that._

_"...... Hinata is not taking that very well I suppose" snickered Tsunade and Anko._

Hinata ran at Karin, no longer calm. "Shut up!" Hinata aimed a open palm to Karin's right temple, but Karin simply dodged it and jumped back. Karin then executed a scissors kick to Hinata, which she barely dodged.

"Your anger is starting to become your own weakness. And here I really thought you were a threat" teased Karin.

"DAMARE" screamed Hinata as she did a sweep kick to Karin's feet, but she just jumped out of the way.

"You should really calm down. Sasuke-kun was never this angry during a fight" said Karin matter-of-factly.

After Karin landed on the ground she turned towards Hinata only to see her looking down, gripping her fist. "What's wrong with you little girl?"

Hinata was breathing quite heavily. "Do....I look.....anything..." she huffed right before she punched a tree causing it to splinter. "LIKE SASUKE TO YOU!?"

Karin dodged a log coming her way, but wasn't able to dodge a kick to her face that was delivered by Hinata. She rolled on the ground and smirked.

"Henge no Jutsu!" Karin screamed and a poof of smoke came around her.

"Stop hiding yourself you coward!" Hinata angrily spoke.

"Hinata, after all these years, you're still a disgrace to the clan."

Hinata was in shock. "F-Father...." (A/N: Haha! Thought it was gonna be Naruto didn't ya? That would be too easy)

"You were never capable of being an Hyuga! You're soft and weak! And you were never able to defend yourself, just like now!"

_"...That does sound like something you would say" Asuma pointed out. Shikamaru, Inoichi, Shikaku, and Chouza nodded their heads in agreement._

_"They have a point Father" said Hanabi as Hiashi was about to argue._

_".....I know..." Hiashi gave in._

Hinata was still in shock at the sight of her father standing there. She felt like she did back when she was just a child, a genin. The poor Hyuga stood there in dissappointment until she felt a chakra running towards her.

"DON'T BECOME DISTRACTED DURING A FIGHT!!!"

Hinata looked up only to dodge a punch to the gut. She was getting to distracted and she knew it. She stopped on a branch and looked down at the fake Hiashi.

"...I'm sorry father..." Hinata muttered as she looked up in the sky. "You caused me so much pain when you were alive, but I loved you still..."

"YOU IMBECILE!"

"BRING IT!!," screamed Hinata as she went into the Hyuga style taijutsu pose. "You don't know anything about me, Karin-teme. So I'll show ya..." Hinata muttered as she activated the Byakugan once more, "HOW I USE THE BYAKUGAN!" (A/N: Hollow Ichigo moment, in case nobody notice. It seemed funny to me).

'Damn,' thought Karin as she knew that the henge no longer had an effect (I forgot which one to use, okay?).

Hinata jumped off the branch and aimed a drop kick to Karin's head, which she barely dodged. Unfortunately (for Karin), she got hit with a punch to the jaw.

_"GO HINATA!! WHOOP HER ASS! WHOOP HER ASS," cheered Sakura, Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Hanabi._

"You lil' bitch," screamed Karin as she got up.

"Takes one to know one," retorted Hinata, as she took out a black katana that had the Hyuga symbol in silver on the hilt, "though you're sadly mistaken me for yourself."

And the two kunoichi were at it again, like cats and dogs. Hinata showed no mercy, though Karin seemed a little tired. It was katana against kunai and the katana was obviously winning.

'She's more powerful than I expected... I guess I'll have to use it then...' Karin thought desperately.

_"...Oh hell.." muttered Sasuke._

_"What exactly is she about to use little brother?" questioned Itachi._

_"If it's what I'm thinking, Hinata's in deep trouble.." answered Sasuke._

_"What kind of trouble is my daughter in" screamed Hiashi and Kurenai._

_"Yea if she's in any kind of trouble, we should get to know about it" stubbornly screamed Kiba and TenTen._

"Transformation Jutsu!"

'Transformation!?' worriedly thought Hinata.

After Karin did the jutsu, there was a big cloud of smoke in the area. It stayed for a while, but then it cleared up. And the sight Hinata saw was unlike any other.

"Oh my...." Hinata whispered to herself.

_"WHAT THE HELL!?" screamed Shizune._

In front of Hinata was a 30 foot long rattlesnake with purple skin with red flames. It's teeth were quite yellow and ferocious. But strangely, the snake had glasses.

"NOW YOU'LL SEE MY TRUE STRENGTH! PREPARE TO DIE" screamed Karin.

* * *

Well, that's the end. I originally wasn't gonna put anything up until I had more reviews, but that just seemed selfish. But, like I always say, R&R!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata vs Karin Pt 2

A/N: Now last time Karin transformed into a big rattlesnake. Scary... anyway. Will Hinata be able to survive? Wish her the best of luck.

Me no own nuttin except plot.

* * *

Hinata looked up at Karin frightened. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"ARE YOU FRIGHTENED OF MY TRUE FORM!?"

Hinata looked at Karin and put a smile on her face as she saw Karin's confused look.

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILIN AT!?"

"You know, that's actually a better look on you. Much better than your human form, and that's sayin somethin." said Hinata looking at her up and down. She would never forget her training with Tsunade.

"WHAT!!!?"

"Ya, I mean you look more intimadating now."

Karin slammed her tail on the ground attempting to hit Hinata. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! DO YOU NOT NOTICE THAT I AM THE ONE WHO HAS THE ADVANTAGE?"

"Oh, you do? Sorry, I didn't notice," Hinata shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care.

Karin screamed/hissed and aimed another slam to Hinata who skillfully dodged it. She was doing this for a while until she got a little tired.

"Tired already? I'm dissappointed." said Hinata.

Karin screamed again and fired a fireball at Hinata from her mouth. Hinata was caught off guard and jumped out of the way, but got her coat burned.

Hinata threw the coat on the ground, being left with a purple t-shirt with the Hyuga and Uzumaki symbols intertwined. "Damn it, Naruto-kun bought me this right before he died!"

"WELL, NOW IT'S DEAD JUST LIKE THAT EXCUSE OF A NINJA AND A HOKAGE!"

_"Oh hell naw, what did she just call me!?" Naruto screamed as he was rolling up his sleeve._

_"Wasn't that the fire ball jutsu just now?" Ino asked curiously._

_"No way, her snake form can just throw out fire from her mouth whenever she pleases" explained Sasuke._

_".....So basically what you're saying is... she has halitosis?" asked Itachi._

_".........Pretty much." answered Sasuke._

Hinata turned to Karin real slow-like. "What did you just say, dasai-teme?"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO WAS AND ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AN IDIOTIC EXCUSE OF A SHINOBI AND HOKAGE! DID I STUTTER!?"

"That's what I thought you said.." Hinata muttered as she activated the Byakugan again, this time aiming a Jyuken to Karin's neck, which connected.

Karin fell, but was forcefully transformed back to her human form.

_"Kakashi, what did you teach Hinata?" Gai asked concerned._

_"All I focused on was water-style jutsus. I didn't dare teach her lightning-style."_

_"What, do you think my daughter can't handle it" asked Hiashi irritated._

_"No, it's just the simple point in fact that.." Kakashi started._

_"If she learned it, she could use lightning along with 8 trigrams, causing much more damage." stated Shikamaru._

_"Exactly, wait.." Kakashi turned around._

_"How did you know that?" asked Neji._

_Shikamaru lazily pointed to the orb._

Karin looked at Hinata as she walked towards her. She staggered upright and stared Hinata down.

"What did you do to me? No one has been able to destroy my transformation jutsu!" Karin stated angrily.

Hinata grinned in an un-Hinata way and raised her two fingers surrounded by chakra like a Jyuken always was. But that wasn't the only thing it was potruding.

"I'm not just anyone..," Hinata did another Jyuken towards Karin's chakra control, "I'm Uzumaki Hinata, head of both Hyuga and the Uzumaki."

Hinata then jumped back and did some hand seals.

Karin could only stare since she couldn't move correctly. 'Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Serpent, Dog, Tiger, Monkey...oh, no.. it can't be..'

Hinata held her hand and looked up at Karin. She then ran towards her with anger in her eyes.

"CHIDORI!!!" Hinata screamed as she ran her hand right through Karin, covering her arm in blood.

Karin looked up at Hinata, her face pale as clouds. She then fell to the ground, near death.

"You get in my way of my mission, you will die quickly." stated Hinata sternly.

Karin looked up at Hinata, barely able to see anything. "I can't believe I was beaten by the someone like you."

Hinata smiled as she kneeled down and looked at Karin. "Believe it."

She walked back to the castle, leaving Karin there to die. She then stopped and ran back.

Karin looked up, obviously still alive. "What do you want?"

Hinata grabbed her by her shirt "You work for Pein, right?"

"That's right."

"Where is his hide-out?" Hinata was seering with anger.

Karin smiled. "As if I'd tell you."

"You better tell me, because I won't be hesitant to feed you to sharks."

"......." Karin said nothing as she died in Hinata's grasp.

"Damn." Hinata gritted her teeth as she let Karin hit the ground and walked off once again.

* * *

The next evening Hinata was at the gate with Hikaru and Michiru. She hugged the both of them, still holding her damaged coat.

"Thank you again, Hinata-san. We are now at peace." Michiru bowed to her smiling.

"Yea, thank you Hinata-san" Hikaru did the same.

"Naruto was a lucky man to meet someone like you." Michiru laughed as he saw Hinata blush a little.

"I hope to see you two again in the near future" bowed Hinata as she jumped away.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. But that's the end. Oh, and I read the Naruto manga. I kno Karin's not evil and doesn't work for Pein, but I needed to do somethin and she was the first one to come to mind.

Karin: Why was I killed off quickly?

Me: Because, you were an enemy and you were in Hinata's way

Karin: Hinata can't win all the time.

Me: Never said she will.

Hinata: I won't!!? *runs off crying*

Me:Hinata!! I'll worry about you later, Karin. Hinata, come back! *runs after her*

Karin: Please review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Yet Another Mission

Me: *has Karin in the headlock* Oh, hello again. Well, last time Hinata *tightens grip* was on her way home to Konoha. What adventures will happen today?

Karin: *chockin* Let...me...go...

Me: *slams her head against my knee* I own nuttin ^^ *drags Karin away*

Karin: *screams* HINATA HELP!!!!!!

* * *

Hinata has just walked through the gates of Konoha. She was extremely exhausted since after her fight with Karin, she encountered a group of rouge nins who wouldn't leave her alone.

'They never listen...' thought Hinata as she dropped on the ground.

"Hey Hinata, you okay?"

Hinata looked up to see Udon looking down at her worriedly. Udon grew tremendously over the years, passing the Chunin exams on his first try.

"Ugh, I'm fine Udon. Don't worry," stated Hinata, struggling to get up.

"Well, Konohamaru-san had another mission for you."

_"Does he ever give her a break" asked Chouji, munching on some chips._

_"Not really" answered Asuma._

Hinata looked up at Udon quickly, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

Udon jumped a little at Hinata's reaction, but regained his posture.

"Yea, it was about looking after some new Chunin who showed up in the village. She has no one to take care of her."

Hinata's facial expression changed from pissed to her usual soft one. She then sighed in defeat.

"Yare yare... I'll be there in a minute."

"Hai" Udon dissappeared.

'Why me?' thought Hinata.

* * *

After a while, Hinata reached the Hokage's office. Moegi greeted her as usual and said that Konohamaru was waiting for her.

Hinata entered the office "You wanted to talk to me about something, Hokage-sama?"

Konahamaru looked up from his paperwork "Ah, Hinata! I see you're back from your mission. How did it go?"

"It went well. My personal mission was a success and a bust though. I got the girl for Tsunade and Sakura, but I couldn't get the information I needed." Hinata said, sadness evident on her voice.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, but I need a favor from you. Kurai, could you come in here?"

Hinata turned around as the door opened. In the door stood a light brown skinned woman at 5'1'' with a black hoodie and black nin pants. She had a long, gray ponytail to the side with....white eyes? (A/N: Unlike Hinata's, hers has **no** color in them whatsoever.)

"Hinata, meet Kurai Tenshi. Kurai, meet Hinata Hyuga." Konohamaru was smiling a little. Hinata had no idea why..

"Koncha" Hinata smiled softly and waved a little.

Kurai gasped and looked down. "H-h-hello..."

Hinata snapped her eyes open in realization.

_"No way!!" screamed Naruto._

_"Hahaha, it's another Hinata" laughed Tenten, holding her ribs since she was laughing so hard. _

_"I never thought I'd see the day.." Kurenai blinked._

_The Hyugas were in absolute shock._

_"Is she secretely related to Hinata?" asked Neji._

_"I wonder if she's exactly like Hinata was?" wondered Ino._

_"She seems that way" stated Kiba._

Hinata was still in shock at Kurai's response. She turned slowly to a cheesing Konahamaru. 

"I would like for you to guide her through some jutsus and try to help her with her strength. Will you help me?" Konahamaru asked in a "I-already-know-the-answer" type of voice.

Hinata turned back to a blushing Kurai and smiled at Konahamaru. "Sure, why not."

* * *

Hinata and Kurai were walking through the village, Kurai heavily blushing.

'I wonder if Konohamaru planned this in some way?' curiously thought Hinata, still tired. "So Kurai, what is your goal in life?"

Kurai was caught off guard by the question. "W-What?"

"Well, I was wondering if you had a goal in life. I knew someone who had a goal and worked hard for that certain goal. And he achieved it" Hinata stated smiling.

_"I wonder who she could possibly be talking about.." asked Anko sarcastically._

_"....Shut it.." blushed Naruto._

Kurai looked down in thought. " I don't think I ever had a goal... "

"Well, do you have someone you like, or do you have someone you want to protect.." pushed Hinata. She was trying to get as much information about this girl as she could.

"........I-I want t-to....defeat a certain person.." Kurai muttered.

_"Does THAT sound like someone we all know?" Kankurou said._

_"I can name one" Itachi raised his hand, smirking a little._

_"Would you all shut up!?" snapped Sasuke._

"..It's not healthy to be after revenge.." Hinata said. Then she thought 'Who am I to talk?'

"I know...b-but he came to my home and d-destroyed all I cared about... and l-left me with some man who's dead now." Kurai explained.

Hinata was feeling sympathy towards the girl. Then again...

"Kurai, what's up with your eyes?" asked Hinata concerned.

"I w-was experimented on and ended up like this. E-Everyone who sees me r-runs away because of it. N-No one tries to get to know me" Kurai stated.

Hinata was shocked at this girls past. She wasn't expecting something so heartless to happen to her. 'She's so much like Naruto-kun..'

"HINATA-SAN!!"

Hinata and Kurai turned around to see Udon running towards them.

"Udon? What does Konahamaru want now!?" Hinata was feeling a bit aggitated.

"No, it's not Konahamaru. It's a new Jounin." Udon was panting.

"Jounin?" Kurai asked Hinata.

"A rank of ninja. I'll tell you about it later" Hinata looked at Kurai.

It was then that Udon noticed Kurai and started blushing. He shook his head and looked back at Hinata. "Yea, he said that he wanted to challenge the last of the legendary Rookie 9."

Hinata gave out a frustrated breath. "Tell him that I don't have the time."

"Well if you're scared, I understand."

The three of them looked up on the roofs and saw a muscular man in a Jounin vest with no shirt, showing off his battle scars and abs, and long blue nin pants. His hair was in a crimson Mitsurugi-like ponytail.

_"Ha! I could whoop him in no time!"boasted Naruto._

_"Don't be so cocky, Naruto" said Kakashi._

_"Yea. We can all whoop him in no sweat" added Kiba._

Hinata looked unfazed at what this man just said. "I never said I was scared. I'm just tired, I want to go home, and get some sleep. Plus I would like to start my student's training."

The man jumped off of the roof and right in front of Hinata. "So many excuses.."

Hinata stared the man right in his eyes. "I don't make excuses."

Hinata then dodged a kick that was aimed to her head and jumped on a building, looking down.

"..The name is Saj..pleasure to beat..I mean.. meet you."

Hinata gritted her teeth in anger. "You just don't get it.. I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO PLAY GAMES!!" she screamed as she punched the ground causing Saj to fly off into a clear area which she dissappeared to.

"......W-Will Hinata-sama b-be okay?" Kurai looked up at Udon.

Udon blushed as Kurai stared at him. "Hinata will be fine... It's Saj I'm worried about."

* * *

Hinata appeared in the training grounds as soon as Saj was about to hit the ground. Saj was however able to land on his feet and dodge a Jyuken that was aimed towards his chest.

"I thought you were tired?" Saj teased Hinata.

"I am.. which makes it even worse for you!" Hinata did an Air Palm to Saj sending him into a rock.

_"When did she learn that move?" yelled Hiashi._

_Everyone turned to Neji, who turned to Hanabi._

_".....I might've snuck her some scrolls every now and then.." Hanabi confessed._

_Everyone that heard that had a sweatdrop on their heads._

Saj got up, dusting off his vest. He then looked up to see that Hinata was nowhere to be found.

"Aw, did you run away?" he yelled, looking around the training ground.

"Don't make me laugh."

Saj looked down, only to get a kick to the face by the one and only Hinata. He held his mouth as it started to bleed and glared at Hinata.

"How dare you do this to me?" he was seething in anger.

"...What a joke.." Hinata stated as she grabbed Saj's hair and slammed it into the ground.

_"Another Tsunade...just what the world needs.." stated a frightened Jiraiya._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!?" Tsunade got ready to punch Jiraiya to who knows where._

_"AAAAAAAAAAH! NOTHING!" Jiraiya said as he ran off with Tsunade hot on his trail._

_".....He should've kept his mouth shut." Shikaku said._

_"You would know that, wouldn't you?" teased Chouza._

_"We all know." said Inoichi looking at Yoshino._

Hinata looked at what she had just did and looked at the trees. "Hey Udon! Can you take him to the medics?" 

Udon came from the trees along with Kurai. "That's if he's still alive."

"He was asking for it! I told him that I wasn't in the mood, but these idiots never want to listen."

Kurai was looking at Hinata as she was going on and on about how she hated when people do that.

"H-Hinata-sama?" Kurai interrupted shyly.

Hinata stopped her rant and looked at the Chunin. "Yea?"

Kurai then smiled at her the same way she did in the past "It's ok. You've defeated him."

Hinata was shocked but smiled nonetheless. "I guess I did go a bit overboard." 

"A bit?" Udon muttered. "You almost smashed his whole face.."

"HE WAS ASKING FOR IT!" Hinata snapped.

Udon fell on the ground as Hinata started yelling. He then noticed that Kurai was giggling at his reaction.

Hinata sighed, calming down a little bit. "Come on Kurai. We'll start your training tomorrow." Hinata started walking off.

"Y-Yes m-ma'am." Kurai stated. She turned around and smiled at Udon. "Bye, Udon-kun." She then ran off after Hinata.

'......Did she say Udon-kun?' thought Udon as he picked Saj up and took him to the medic.

* * *

* * *

The end!!

Toba: Hope you enjoyed it! Me and Hinata will be doing it today since Author-sempai is currently busy.

Hinata: So please ReadxReview!

Toba: Cya when we Cya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Mission Reopens

Me: *dusts myself off* Oh, hello! Srry for the 'incident' last time.

Hinata: Today, it has been a year since I've been training Kurai.

Me: Major skip, I know, but nothing really happened. No missions, no trouble, no nothing.

Hinata: Except U...

Me: *shuts Hinata's mouth* Shhh!

Toba: What will happen today?

All 3 of us: Let's find out!

Hinata: *elbows me*

Me: Oh, and I don't own nuttin but da plot and the OCs.

* * *

* * *

Hinata was fighting Pein alongside with Naruto. Pein was just dodging each of their attacks without much effort.

"You two are pathetic" he stated in a very bored tone.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto turned into a 8 tailed Kyubi and attacked.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!!!!!" screamed Hinata as she saw her husband send Pein running, but he was coughing up blood.

"....Pathetic.." she heard Sasuke say.

"No..." Hinata was becoming saddened at his words.

"You and him aren't worthy to be called Shinobi" Neji appeared.

"He couldn't bring back Sasuke, you were never there when we were killed. You're a coward" Sakura walked up.

"No....Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked her husband, needing comfort. That was until she saw Naruto's angry face.

"You couldn't save me... you're so weak.." he said in a cold tone.

"No..no....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

_"Oh, Hinata-chan....we would never think that.." Naruto was depressed._

_"I feel terrible.." Kurenai said as all the other women nodded their heads._

_"Does she really think that?" Kiba asked Naruto._

_Naruto didn't answer, so Neji did. "Hopefully not."_

_'Hinata-neechan..' thought Hanabi._

"H-Hinata-sama, w-wake u-up" Kurai was shaking Hinata worriedly. She had heard Hinata screaming and now she was sweating badly.

Hinata finally sat up breathing harder than ever. She turned her head to a very worried looking Kurai. Hinata was trying her best to smile, but she just couldn't.

"What's wrong, Kurai?" she asked, knowing good and well what was wrong.

"Y-your s-screaming scared m-me....w-were you h-having a bad dream, Hinata-sama?" Kurai looked down.

Hinata placed her hand on Kurai's head and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry about it."

Kurai looked up at Hinata not really believing her. But she dropped the subject.

"Hey, why do I smell something cooking" Hinata sniffed the air.

"Oh, w-well..I was c-cooking before I came up h-here. I'm making cinnamon buns" Kurai smiled softly at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Kurai quickly. "Did you just say cinnamon buns?"

_"Oh crap" chuckled Tenten._

_"What has Kurai done?" said Hiashi_

"Y-yes ma'am.. they're already..." was all Kurai said before Hinata ran past her and down the steps. "..done.."

By the time Kurai got downstairs, Hinata was already eating on her 3rd cinnamon bun. Hinata looked up at Kurai looking like a little bunny eating a carrot.

Kurai giggled. "Hinata-sama, y-you must really like c-cinnamon buns."

Hinata smiled sheepishly "Yea.. sorry about that."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Kurai ran to it leaving Hinata in the kitchen reaching for another bun.

"Coming!" Kurai ran to the door and opened it.

Someone had their back to the door waiting for the door to open, not knowing it already was.

"M-May I h-help you?" Kurai said shyly. She did't know why until the person turned around.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you to answer the door Kurai" Udon rubbed the back of his head like Naruto usually did.

"H-hello Udon-kun. D-Do you need Hinata-sama?" Kurai blushed.

"Well, yea. Konahamaru had another mission for her."

"DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed from the kitchen.

The two teens (A/N: I failed to mention this, but Kurai's 16 and Udon's 17) jumped a little at Hinata's sudden outburst. Hinata came out of the kitchen looking at Udon.

"It had better be something more important than training Kurai!" Hinata said, holding a butcher knife.

"It has to do with some Sound-nin and Rock-nin that are allied....the same ones who killed Team Asuma, Team Kurenai, and you're family." Udon professinally stated.

Hinata's anger dropped quickly and determination took its place. "....Tell I'll be there in a few."

"Yes, m'lady." Udon bowed and was about to jump off until Hinata stopped him.

"Udon! Could you do me a favor?" Hinata asked with an innocent smile.

Udon kind of didn't like the smile, but let it go. "Yes?"

"I know I'll be gone for a while, so I was wondering if you could let Kurai stay at your place and help her with her training. If you don't mind." Hinata a grin very similar to that of a fox's.

_**"You definitely rubbed off on her, kit." stated Kyubi with a smile.**_

_"What is she up to?" Ino asked._

_"Oh, of all people, you should know" said Chouji._

_"Yea, Ino." Shikamaru added._

_It took Ino a while to finally figure it out, then she smiled._

_"Oh, Hinata is slick." she smiled._

_"She learned from the best" Sai pointed to Naruto._

_"Hey!" Naruto protested._

Udon was blushing BAD, as was Kurai. Hinata just stood there waiting for a response.

".......Sure, why not? Can't really leave her alone, now can I?" Udon sniffed like usual.

Hinata smiled. "Thanks Udon. You may go now."

Udon jumped off and Kurai looked at Hinata stuttering worse than she usually does.

"Kurai, speak clearly. I can't hear you" teased Hinata.

"W-why d-did you do th-that? I'm perfectly f-fine by myself" Kurai spoke more clearly.

Hinata sighed. "Both you and I know you have feelings for Udon. It's as plain as day"

Kurai went wide-eyed and looked away. Hinata left upstairs to get ready.

"Besides, maybe Udon has feelings for you too." Hinata yelled downstairs.

_"3.." Naruto started_

_"2..." Sakura said._

"and 1" Hinata said right before she heard a thump downstairs. She smiled and thought to herself 'She's alot like me. I guess Konahamaru wants me to work on that too. But then again I might not.'

* * *

Hinata left for her mission. She was to go to the Land of Waves where the Rock and Sound was wreaking havoc. In her mind, this was rather troublesome. Then she smiled and got ready.

"On this day...I will avenge my team, Team Asuma, and my family" she said as she put more power into her jumps.

* * *

W/ Udon and Kurai

Kurai had her bag walking the streets of Konoha. Even though she was supposed to be at Udon's house now, she had a slight problem: she had no idea where it was.

"This day couldn't possibly get worse.." she said to herself.

After that, it started to rain suddenly as if nature was proving her wrong.

'I just had to open my mouth..' Kurai sighed.

Unfortunately for her, it was still a little cold in Konoha, so the rain made it no better for her. She reached Ichiraku Ramen and stepped inside.

"Oh my god, Kurai! You're wet!" said a boy a little older than her running towards her.

"It's f-fine, K-Kouhei, I'm okay." stated Kurai shivering.

Kouhei Aburame is the son of Shino and Ayame. His clothing was much like his father minus the glasses. His hair was spiky and brown with light brown eyes.

_"Hey look Shino, it's Kouhei! He has grown!" Kiba said._

_Shino looked at his son and everyone could've sworn they saw him smile. _

"Where's Hinata-san?" Ayame asked from the back.

"Hinata-sama was sent on a mission. I'm s-supposed to stay with Udon-kun.." she blushed in embarrassment, "but I h-have no idea where he lives.."

"I know his number. I'll go call him." Kouhei ran off to the back where the phone was.

Kurai sat down at one of the tables, still shivering like crazy.

"Ugh..I'm so stupid.." she said to herself.

Just then a jacket was wrapped around her and she looked up.

"I'm actually the stupid one. Not even Hinata-san knew where I lived. I should've said something." Udon said concerned.

"U-Udon-kun!" Kurai was surprised to see him here so quickly.

"Looks like I really didn't have to call." Kouhei looked at Udon.

Udon looked up and smiled. "Thanks Kouhei. And thank you, Ayame-san!"

"No problem. Are you sure you two want to walk in that rain?" Ayame asked like a concerned mother.

"We'll be fine, Ayame-san." stated Udon as he went through some hand seals. "Come on, Kurai."

She blushed slightly and grabbed his arm. "B-bye, Kouhei. Bye Ayame-sama."

And the two dissappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Hinata was reaching closer and closer to her destination after 3 days. She was going to make those nin pay for what they did. Then all of a sudden she heard something flying towards her.

"What.." was all she was able to say before she was hit by a huge boulder.

The boulder sent her flying through two trees then finally stopped at a clearing in the woods.

"This should be delightful."

Hinata looked up to see three guys looking down at her. And she noticed their headbands. Two rock and one sound... these three guys were her targets.

'Damn...' thought Hinata as she saw this wasn't going to be a pretty fight.

* * *

* * *

Yare yare...I think this is the longest chapter I've done so far. In the next chapter I'll be going back and forth between Hinata and Kurai, so don't get confused. Just warning you right now.

Toba: Today Sai will sign us off. Sai?

Sai: *nods head then bows* Please read and review.

Hinata:...Are you sayin the opposite of what you really mean?

Sai: *silence*

Me:....Kunou! Sai's being mean again.

Sai: Oh damn *runs off with Kunou on his trail*

Me, Hinata and Toba: Please read and review! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Fight!

Me: Today, I changed my mind. This whole chapter will be Hinata's fight. My head will hurt than it already does if I tried going back and forth.

Hinata: *whispers* She's had a rough day.

Me: Well, I don't own anything except Kurai and the plot.

The three men just stood above Hinata as she struggled trying to get up, but she wasn't successful. One of the Rock nin looked at the Sound nin with a sadistic smile.

"Hey boss, do we really have to kill her? She looks 'yummy'" said the crimson haired nin as he started laughing and rubbing his hands together.

"Look Akiyoshi, I told you already. No matter what, whoever gets in our way get killed. Simple as that." said the Sound in a aggrivated tone.

"What's your problem, Shinji? You acting as if you don't want to have your way with her" said the other crimson haired Rock nin.

"You shut the hell up, Radaj. Both of you make me sick with your "Fuck and Kill" attitude." Shinji said flipping his long, coal-black hair out of his face.

Radaj and Akiyoshi looked at eachother and shrugged. Radaj then picked Hinata up by her jacket. He then held her up to his face and gave her that sadistic smile.

"This won't take long, sexy lady."said Akiyoshi standing behind Hinata.

_"FIGHT! WHY WON'T SHE FIGHT BACK!" yelled Tsunade, chocking Jiraiya as she got angrier and angrier._

_"Why don't you try getting hit with a rock jutsu, fly through two trees, and then fall on your back and see how long it'll take for you to recover." snapped Hiashi_

_"She's already recovered." Naruto smiled._

_"Huh!" everyone questioned.._

Hinata was looking into the eyes of Radaj and smiled.

"You're right...it won't .." Hinata said as she kicked Akiyoshi in his face and back handed Radaj with a closed fist.

"DAMN!" yelled Shinji as he got into his battle stance.

Hinata jumped up and created some hand signs and put her hand to her mouth.

"Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

_"NANI!" yelled Sasuke as he jumped up. "There's no way she could've learned that!"_

_"She's more intelligent than you would think." stated Itachi._

Hinata smiled, for she thought she had gotten them.

"Snake Devastation" yelled Shinji.

Hinata was shocked as a hundred different types of snakes came flying at her through the flames.

'Damn' thought Hinata as she landed on a branch and jumped back quick enough to dodge the snakes. Unfortunately, she was just hit by another rock jutsu that sent her hitting the ground.

"You wench!" yelled Radaj as he came crashing down covered in rock armor, followed by Akiyoshi who was also covered in rock armor.

"I told you two to stop playing around!" argued Shinji.

"Whatever, Shinji." said Akiyoshi with a bored tone.

Hinata looked up at the three and jumped up.

"What the hell!" the three of them yelled.

Hinata connected a spinning kick to each of their jaws, causing the nins to slide back. She had forgotten of the armor, so now her ankle was a bit twisted.

Akiyoshi saw her face and smirked. "Hurts, doesn't it? You forget about our rock armor. Something you'll never get through."

'Damn it! Even if I do find out a way, my ankle will hurt even worse! Kuso!' sneered Hinata. She had to think of some way to get through that armor.

"Shinji, why don't you finish her off." suggested Radaj.

"Gladly." Shinji lifted up his arm, which slithered out a poisonous snake covered with chakra.

Hinata looked at the snake, knowing this would possibly be the end for her. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Byakugan!" Hinata yelled and got into the all famous Hyuga stance.

The snake then charged for the Hyuga who jumped up and ran for Shinji. Shinji saw this and ordered the snake to follow her, which it did. Hinata was continously dodging its bites, until she was finally able to pull out a kunai and stab it through the head, pinning it through the ground. Shinji gritted his teeth as Hinata ran towards them again.

"Earth Crush!" Radaj and Akiyoshi both punched the ground, causing a mountainous boulder to roll towards Hinata. The boulder connected as the two brothers smiled.

_"HINATA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto._

_"SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! NO WAY!" protested Anko._

It was silent in the forest. The nin thought they had won.

"Let's go" Shinji stated.

"Yes sir!"

The three of them started walking off until they heard the rock cracking. Akiyoshi turned around at the sound.

"Nani!"

The boulder broke into little stones, and they were all aimed toward the three nin, who dodged them. They all looked up to see Hinata spinning, she then stopped and smirked.

_"Father, Neechan just did Rotation!" Hanabi was jumping up and down in happiness._

_'When did she master that?' thought Neji._

_"Hinata-san has truly lit the Fires of Youth! She will win this battle!" said Gai, with his pose._

"This match isn't finished." said Hinata as she created to Shadow Clones and ran towards the nin.

"Bring it!"

The six of them werein a all out war. They were delivering blows, and blocking them as well.

"Is that all you got?" said Shinji cockily.

Hinata smirked. "No.." she placed her hand in a hand seal, and she dissappeared.

"Where the hell did you go!" yelled Shinji looking around like a trapped animal.

All of a sudden, he was surrounded by rose petals and insects.

"What is going on here!"

_"No way! Hinata caught him in a genjutsu!" Ino squeled in delight._

_"She learned from the best" said Asuma as he looked at Kurenai._

Just then, Shinji was surrounded by sand.

"Sand Coffin.." he heard Hinata mutter.

_"Maa nante koto nanda! When did she master that!" Kankorou was surprised, as was Gaara._

"Damn! HELP!" thrashed Shinji as Hinata appeared back in front of him with her hand out.

".....Sand Burial!"

That was the last thing Shinji heard before his body was crushed by the power of the sand.

"Shinji!" Radaj ran towards Shinji's lifeless body, but was blown into Akiyoshi as they both fell to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Hinata, standing a few yards away.

Akiyoshi scoffed. "So what you defeated Shinji? You won't defeat us so easily"

Hinata started laughing.

_"Why is she laughing?" asked a confused Chouji._

_"She's up to something.." analyzed Shikamaru._

_"I wonder what could it be" questioned Sai._

"What's so funny?" Radaj was quite agitated.

"I thought the exact same thing. Until I activated my Byakugan," Hinata pointed to her eyes, "and now I know how to defeat you. And it was all because of your boulder."

Hinata started moving her hands in a fluid motion, along with her body.

_"I've seen this somewhere" stated Tenten._

"8 trigrams 64 palms guard!" yelled Hinata.

_"Is she an idiot! She has to be close to them to do that!" insulted Sasuke._

_"Don't you DARE call Hinata-chan and idiot, teme!"growled Naruto._

_"Calm down, both of you!" Kakashi broke up the fight._

_'Hinata, what are you doing?' thought Kurenai._

The brothers looked at eachother and laughed.

"What? A little light show?" chuckled Radaj.

Hinata smiled. "No.." she started spinning more rapidly. That's when she flew up in the air, jutsu still in effect.

"Hyuga Boulder!"

_"GAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled both Ino and Sakura._

_"She altered the Human Boulder, and released the 64 palm guard!" studied Chouza._

_"Not only will they get crushed.." started Gai._

_"But the armor will be demolished, allowing her to close their chakra points." finished Kakashi._

_"I KNEW SHE COULD DO IT!" Temari jumped._

The jutsu connected, and it did exactly what Gai and Kakashi said it would. The fight was over. Hinata stopped her attack and fell holding her ankle.

"Ugh!" she grunted in pain.

A low animalistic growl emmited from the woods, and Hinata turned around in fear.

"Who's there?" she questioned.

She then saw shiny black eyes stare straight at her. She grabbed a kunai, ready for whatever. The animal ran at her.

STOP! HAHAHA!

Me: Well, I apologize for the long delay. I was nowhere near a computer to update. Please forgive me.

Please RxR


	8. Chapter 8

Spending The Night

Me: So in this chapter, I will focus on what happened after Kurai and Udon left Ichiraku's.

Hinata: Yay, I finally get to see!

Me: *whispers* I wouldn't tell her.

Toba: Author-sempai owns nothin but the OCs

A door was unlocked revealing a 1 bedroom apartment with a full bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. It was rather bare besides some scrolls here and there, but that's how Udon liked to live.

"Sorry if it's not clean. I never expected to have company any time soon" Udon sheepishly said.

"D-Don't worry about it. I've been places that was torture living in." Kurai placed her bag by the love seat.

"Where are you from anyway, Kurai?" curiously asked Udon.

Kurai stopped in her tracks and stood where she was. Udon looked at Kurai waiting for an answer, but she just stood there.

"I...can't tell you that.." Kurai simply stated.

Udon was taken aback. "You don't trust me?"

Kurai turned around, with her white eyes obviously filled with sadness. "Truth is... I-I never had a h-home. And w-where I was... I d-don't like to discuss it."

Udon looked at Kurai, face filled with concerned. Kurai saw this and turned away from him.

"Don't l-look at me like that." Kurai tried her best to sound angry, but she just couldn't.

Udon saw how upset she was, so he decided to drop the subject.

"Did you eat anything today?" Udon asked heading for the kitchen.

"Y-yes.." Kurai said, but her stomach said otherwise.

Udon chuckled. "Really? What did you eat, ImaginEat?"

Kurai blushed at his joke. She mumbled that she didn't eat anything all day, except a cinnamon roll or two. Udon sniffed his snotty nose, which made Kurai giggle.

"Well, the only thing I have is rice. Man I really need to go grocery shopping" Udon scratched his head.

"Th-that's fine." Kurai sat on the love seat and laid down. Udon saw that and frowned.

"What are you doing?" asked Udon with a stern voice.

"Um... l-laying down?" Kurai was afraid that she had offended Udon.

"Not on the couch. No, you're getting the bed. I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Udon picked Kurai up and carried her to his room.

"U-Udon-kun!" Kurai was lookin like a cherry she was blushing so badly.

The two of them reached his room and he set her down on the bed. His room was filled with pictures of people she never seen before, except in Hinata-sama's room.

"Now, you should change into your pajamas, cause I'm about to go and start dinner." Udon smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kurai sat there on the bed, looking at where Udon had just been. She blushed at the thought of him holding her. It oddly made her happy.

'Why is he so nice to me?' Kurai thought, smiling.

After a while, Kurai was in a black lacy gown with long sleeves that stopped mid-thigh. Udon saw her from the kitchen and immediately turned his head. There was a knock on the door, and Kurai ran to answer it.

"Coming" she said as she came near the door. She answered to see the Hokage hisself standing there looking down in surprise.

"Kurai? What are you doing here? Where's Udon?"

"Udon-kun is in the kitchen. Do you need him?" Kurai asked.

Konohamaru looked at Kurai, then a smile graced his features. Kurai just looked up at Konohamaru confused.

"H-Hokage-sama?"

"...As a matter of fact, I do need to see Udon for a minute."

"S-sure! Udon-kun! Hokage-sama is here to s-see you!"

The two of them heard a crash in the kitchen as Udon ran out the kitchen and saw Konohamaru smiling and Kurai looking worried.

"A-are you okay, Udon-kun?"

Udon looked at Konohamaru to see him trying not to laugh, then looked down at Kurai. "I'm fine. Could you go in the room? This seems private."

"S-sure.." Kurai walked off.

Udon looked at Kurai as she walked off and snapped his head back at Konohamaru. "What the HELL are you doing here!"

"Well, I thought you were coming to the party me and Moegi threw for you, but I see you have other plans." Konohamaru winked.

"It's not like that, you pervert" Udon had a slight blush upon his cheeks.

"Really? Then why is Kurai in a gown that obviously says 'Take me now, Udon-kun'" Konohamaru said, imitating Kurai's voice.

"Shut up, Konohamaru. Hinata-san asked me to help Kurai with her training while she was away on her mission, and that's exactly what I intend to do. Nothing but pure intentions."

"Yes, well you keep saying pure, but your little buddy is saying different."

Udon really blushed now and threw a pillow at Konohamaru, who caught it and was laughing like crazy.

"Oh, just wait till Moegi hears about this!" Konohamaru pointed at Udon laughing.

"Udon, I thought you were coming to the party. And what am I supposed to find out?"

Konohamaru and Udon looked outside to see Moegi herself with her hand on her hip looking quite annoyed.

"Uhhh... Moegi, I'm kinda busy so I can't come to the party" Udon said, already knowing what was about to come up next.

"What do you mean 'I'm kinda busy'! We've been trying to get Team Konohamaru back for so long, and the day we finally get some freedom, YOU wanna bail on us!" Moegi somehow ended up in Udon's face, poking him until he fell on the couch.

"I-i-i-it's not like I did it on purpose.." Udon tried to explain.

"Um...Udon-kun?"

Moegi turned quickly around to see Kurai in her gown looking embarrassed. Udon looked saved.

"Yeah?"

"Um...w-where's the bathroom?" she twiddled her fingers.

"Down the hall, second door on your right" Udon stated.

"Th-thank you.. Oh! Hello Moegi-san." Kurai bowed before she left off to the bathroom.

Moegi slowly turned her head to Udon, having the same smile Konohamaru had.

"Since when did you and Kurai start dating?" she asked him in a 'why-wasn't-I-told' tone.

Udon nearly fell off the couch before he looked at Moegi. "W-w-we do not go out together!"

Konohamaru looked at Udon dissappointed. "So...you don't wanna go out with her?"

"I never said that!"

Moegi jumped up and down. "So you do like her!"

"No-"

Konohamaru leaned against the door. "So you don't like her?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you just said that you didn't like her.." Moegi looked at Udon as if something was wrong with him.

"I didn't mean like that. I like her-wait don't-"

"Oh, so you DO like Kurai?" Konohamaru was cheesing.

"I like her as a friend!" Udon was indeed getting annoyed.

"Okay, okay. We're gonna leave you alone. See ya tomorrow!" Moegi and Konohamaru left out and closed the door, but not before...

"UDON AND KURAI SITTING IN THE TREE! F-U-C..."

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH SPELLING THAT WORD!"

The two of them ran off laughing at Udon as he threw a rock at them.

Me: Finished! Next chapter will be the next day! Sorry if you wanted to read it in this chapter, it's just how I roll.

Toba: Today, one of Author-sempai's favorite people will be doing the honors. Go ahead.

Koku: My name's Kokuryou Shunshin, and the author and I would love it if you would please review. Thank you.

Me: Cya when I cya!


	9. Chapter 9

Training Begins

Me: Hello again!

Koku: As last time, Author-sempai said that dis chapter will be what happened the next day. Hope you enjoy.

Toba: Author-sempai owns nuttin but OCs.

Me: Arigato Toba and Kokuryou-kun.

Kurai sat up on the bed and stretched her joints and muscles. She still had on her gown and got off the bed to go to the bathroom.

'I wonder why Udon-kun was throwing rocks at Hokage-sama and Moegi-san' Kurai thought curiously. (A/N: she didn't hear that funny moment.)

After Kurai freshened up, she went to the backyard. It's 4:30 a.m, just to let you know. In the backyard, there was a waterfall to practice chakra control on the water, training dummies, and a weapon rack that oddly had scrolls instead.

'I must get Udon-kun to train with some weapons' Kurai giggled.

After some minutes, Udon ended up hearing some talking outside of his door.

"Udon does NOT have a cute girl in his house!"

"I'm telling you, there is a girl living in his house! Whether she's cute or not is your decision!"

'...I'm going to kill Konohamaru' Udon sat up and walked to the door, yanking it open.

"Oh, hey there Udon. You just got up?"

Udon's eye was twitching terribly. "It is 4:40 a.m. What in the world are you two doing here?"

"Well, Inu wouldn't believe me when I told him you had a girl here." Konohamaru pouted.

Udon growled under his breath. "For the last time _Hokage-sama_, Kurai is here only until Hinata-sama comes back from her mission."

"Wait, so there IS a girl here!" Inu was trying to look over Udon's head as if he was at a crowded movie theater looking for someone. Inu was a spitting image of his father, Kiba, but only with red hair.

The three boys then heard a crash come from the back. They looked at each other with looks sayin 'What the Hell!'. So the three ran to the back to see someone with a black muscle shirt and black nin pants with a ponytail standing in a crater, breathing heavily.

"Who the hell are you! What do you want!" Inu screamed to the intruder.

"Huh?" said intruder stood up straight and looked at the boys. "Hokage-sama? Udon-kun?"

Udon's and Konohamaru's mouths dropped. "KURAI! WHAT DID- HOW DID YOU JUST DO THAT!"

Kurai was shocked at their sudden outburst and looked at the crater. "I was just sparring against a clone. I guess I used a little bit too much strength in that punch after all... I'm sorry.." Kurai sounded frightened.

Udon's look immediately softened and he jumped in the crater with Kurai and bend down to look at her face. "Hey, it's okay. You just surprised us is all."

Kurai looked up and smiled her shy smile. Next thing you know, there was a big dog staring her in the face.

"Woof!"

Kurai stepped back a little and waved. "H-Hello there."

"I don't believe we met, Kurai. My name is Inu Inuzuka. Pleasure to meet such a pretty kunoichi like you." Inu had her hand in his looking at her.

"Uh... n-nice to m-meet you t-too.." Kurai was embarassed since he called her pretty.

"This is my partner, Tekii." Inu pointed to his German Shephard nin dog.

"Y-yeah, w-we've met" Kurai smiled.

Konohamaru was looking at the two until he felt a chakra surge and looked at Udon.

'...Oh crap' thought Konohamaru as he saw Udon.

Udon was looking down, but his chakra was raging around him as if he was being possessed. Inu suddenly felt it when Udon put his hand on his shoulder.

"You know, Kurai should get some sleep for training today. **Don't you agree, Inu?**" Udon looked at Inu, showing nothing but his glasses and his mouth.

Inu and Tekii whimpered. ''Y-yea, sh-she should! Bye!" the two ran off.

"Come on Kurai, hit me!"

Kurai ran at Udon at high speed and aimed a sweep kick to his feet, but he simply dodged it. Kurai lifted herself up and landed a kick straight in his jaw which caused him to fall back. Kurai wanted to run and help him, but at the beginning of training, he said to not try to comfort him. So she just stood there and waited for his next attack.

Udon got up and went through some hand signs. "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Kurai's hand signs were much quicker. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"

'WHAT!' Udon thought as their jutsus collided causing smoke to rise.

'Damn. I can't see a thing.' Udon covered his face and heard a blow coming towards his face, so he ducked then jumped back out of the smoke. Just as he thought, Kurai jumped out after him and they went to an all out hand to hand combat in the air.

Finally the two shinobi landed gracefully on their feet, and were at it again.

'Incredible. Udon-kun is even more powerful in combat.' Kurai thought.

"PAY ATTENTION!"

Kurai gasped as she got the air knocked out of her as Udon kneed her straight in the gut. She dropped down, but nonetheless seemed unfazed.

"You should ALWAYS pay attention and never think about anything but what's going on. Surely you learned that at your last village." Udon lectured.

Kurai just sat there holding her stomach, she then coughed up blood.

Udon's eyes widened as Kurai started shaking violently. Maybe he over did it on the last blow.

"Training is over for today." Udon helped Kurai up, but immediately regretted it as soon as he was flipped over her shoulder and landed hard on his back.

"And s-surely you sh-should've known t-to never fall f-for anything your enemy does" Kurai said looking at Udon with a look of victory.

Udon looked up with a look of surprise. 'How in the hell did she pull that off?' He smiled, "I suppose you're right." He sat up and dusted his self off. "Who wants ramen?"

Kurai giggled as she and Udon walked off to Ichiraku's. Half way there, Kurai immediately stopped looking frightened.

"What's wrong Kurai-chan?" Udon asked as he saw her sudden pause.

"...Hinata-sama's in trouble"

TUM TUM TUM!

Lol, well there ya go! Srry it took so long. Writer's block sux.

Koku: It'll b ok. Im sure the readers and reviwers forgive u.

Toba: I won't! You made me wait to see what would happen!

Me: I'll giv u a wheel of cheese if u forgive me.

Toba: *hugs me* You kno I lush u right?

Koku: 'Lush' isn't even a word...

Toba: Shut it, Shark Teeth!

Me: *anime sweat drop* Please read and review. Cya when I cya!


	10. Chapter 10

What You Say!

Me: So, in dis chapter, we're goin back to where we left off wit Hinata.

Hina: Finally!

Me: She's mad because I havent put her in da story.

Toba: Ya'll kno da disclaimer! Blah, blah, blah...ON WIT DA STORY!

Hinata sat there exhausted from her battle wit those three nin when she heard something coming from the woods. An animalistic growl.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked before the animal ran at her and tackled her on the ground.

_"Hinata!" Hiashi screamed in concern._

_"Don't worry. She's in good hands. Or paws." Naruto chuckled at the sight of the animal._

Hinata looked up and saw big black round eyes staring at her. From this angle, all she could make out was the purple fur on the animal.

'Purple fur...' Hinata thought in realization.

"... Mizu..?" Hinata stared in disbelief.

The animal smiled. "I thought you were never going to remember me!"

Hinata sat up to see a chibi kitsune with purple fur, small sharp teeth, and a scar under its left eye.

"Don't scare me like that! Besides, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the summoning world?" Hinata managed to get up, but with much difficulty.

"Sorry, but Okaa-san sent me here." Mizu smiled.

"..Your mother.." Hinata was surprised at this information.

"Yea! But first, we need to get you back to the village." Mizu stated blanky.

"_Easier_ said_ than_ done" both Naruto and Hinata said as Hinata pointed to her ankle.

Mizu looked at her ankle and smiled. The kit was engulfed in dark violet flames and ended up being 3 ft in height.

"Climb on, this should be quicker" Mizu pointed her head towards her back.

'This is going to be one wild ride' Hinata thought cautiously.

"MIZU IT'S GETTING LATE. SHOULDN'T WE SET UP CAMP!" Hinata screamed since riding on Mizu felt like getting a piggy back ride from Gai and Lee 5x.

"WHY! WE'RE ONLY 35 MILES FROM THE VILLAGE!" Mizu replied, smiling from ear to ear.

Hinata was holding on for dear life. Out of all the fox summonings, Mizu was in 2nd place in speed, 3rd place in fierceness, 5th place in size, and 2nd place in mass killing. Hinata did NOT want to fight anyone in 1st place in ANYTHING.

"FINE! JUST DON'T THROW ME OFF!" Hinata said sternly.

"GOT YA!" Mizu went even faster towards the Leaf Village.

Inu was at the gate guarding as the quiet night went by. He was utterly bored out of his mind. Tekii howled in boredom as well.

"Ugh, when is there going to be some action? I want an invasion to happen so I can show them my awesome-OW! DAMN IT, THAT HURT HARUNA!" Inu screamed to the girl standing beside him.

Haruna had dark navy hair that reached to her shoulders with forrest green eyes and medium sized lips. She didn't have a huge chest, but it was perfect for masculine yet petite stature. Her hitaite kept her hair out of her face. Haruna also had on a red kimono like shirt with the Uchiha symbol on her waist and tan nin capris with black knee high boots. And she was looking pissed.

"Would you shut the hell up and stop complaining! Seriously, you act as if this is the worst thing to do! And if you keep talking, we WILL have an invasion and you're gonna end up getting your ASS HANDED TO YOU, YA FLEA-BITTEN IDIOT!" Haruna was holding her fist up, veins popping everywhere.

"Okay, She-He.." Inu mumbled before he got yanked by his hood and was face to face with the Sharingan.

"YOU SCREAMING FOR A BEATING, BITCH!" Haruna snapped back.

Inu was looking frightened, and Tekii whimpered in fear at her might. Then he started barking at the gate making the two nins look and see a dust cloud.

"What in the.." the two asked before there was a huge screech in front of them and the two looked.

"Hey you two. Stuck with guard duty, huh?"

"Hinata-sama!" Haruna ran up to her and hugged Hinata, dropping Inu.

"Hello to you too, Haruna. And hello Inu." Hinata looked at the girl then up at the dog.

"_Kiba, look, it's Inu_!_" Chouji said. _

_"INU!" Kiba jumped over nearly everyone just to see his only son. Literally._

_"He looks alot like you. Except the hair." Naruto stated. "And look Sasuke! It's Haruna, too!"_

_This time, Sakura nearly ran every one over to see her daughter. Her and Sasuke had proud looks on their faces._

"Hey, I'm reporting into Hokage tomorrow, I'm going walk around for a minute." Hinata stretched.

"Yes ma'am." the rookies said. "Goodnight"

Hinata walked in Naruto's old apartment. It was just like he left it before he died.

"Okay Mizu, why did you want me to come here?" questioned Hinata.

"Just follow me." Mizu said as she opened one of many passages Naruto had in his apartment, but Hinata never seen this one.

naround curiously.

"Right now, we're in your mindscape." Mizu answered Hinata's silent question.

Hinata knew she recognized this place. But how did they get in here?

_"Much cleaner than your's , Naruto." Shino said._

_Naruto was grumbling about how it wasn't his fault while everyone else was laughing._

The two finally reached a room with someone with long black hair going past their butt standing in the middle.

"I brought her here as you asked." Mizu said and walked to a corner.

The turned around to reveal a woman with a body like Tsunade's, a black kimono with the kanji for 'freeze' on each breast, and icy gray eyes.

_**"...It can't be..." **__muttered Kyuubi in awe._

_"What, you know her?" Naruto asked._

_"Who?" Sai looked confused._

_"Kyuubi. He believes he knows that woman." Naruto looked just as confused as Sai did._

"Who are you?" Hinata demanded to know. The woman chuckled at Hinata's attempt to order her around.

"Have you forgotten so quickly? Look at that seal on your neck. The one you was given to by the Kyuubi host hisself. Remember the information he gave you?" the woman pointed.

Hinata did remember. "Yes, he said something about the seal might give me the instincts of a kitsune. Or even.."

"A kitsune itself." the woman finished as she was surrounded by dark flames and turned into a blue kitsune with black tips on the ears and stood nearly 20 feet tall.

"My name's Samui. It's exciting to finally meet my host."

_**"SAMUI!" Kyuubi fell back at the name causing Naruto to looked worried.**_

_"Uh...Kyuubi? Who's Samui?" Naruto questioned the demon and everyone else was waiting for an answer._

_**"She's.." Kyuubi started with a voice full of sadness**_

"..Kyuubi's mate. Pleasure to meet you" Samui smiled at a shocked Hinata.

"... !"

AND WE'RE OUT!

Me: Haha, sudden twist of events! So, Hinata had a demon inside her. Kyuubi's mate to be exact.

Hina: Why didnt you tell me!

Me: -cocks head to the side- Well, what would be the fun in dat?

Hina: Wha- Ugh! -stomps off-

Me: Please read and review.

CYA WHEN I CYA!


	11. Chapter 11

How We Met

Me: -dodging punches and kicks from Toba and Hinata- Look.. I said -dodge- I apologize for takin so long!

Toba: I don't wanna hear it! -swings a bat-

Me: GAAAHHH! -ducks-

Hinata: It's been six freakin months! -throws kunai-

Me: -rolls- I kno, just let me explain!

Toba and Hinata: -grabs me by my shoulder- No talking! Just typing!

Me: Ok, ok! You don't have to b so cruel..

"Samui?" Hinata repeated, still not believing what she just heard (A/N: if i misspelled, please tell me, i'll change it).

"That's right. The shyest female kitsune there's been."

Hinata looked a bit doubtful. "You don't seem very shy."

Samui laughed and nearly shook the whole room.

"I guess you could say it's because of Kyuubi that I'm no longer shy. Or because of the fact that I thought he wouldn't like me...'' she ended up mumbling to herself.

"You say you're Kyuubi's mate, right?" Hinata broke her out of her train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, yes. Why, do you not believe me?"

"It's not that. I was just wondering..." Hinata looked down.

"You're wondering whether or not I can reach to Kyuubi so that you and that Naruto boy can communicate, right?"

Hinata, still looking down, nodded her head.

"Sorry to say, but I can't. Even if I tried, that would leave both me and you tired and chakra depleted"

"Oh, okay..."

Samui saw how saddening Hinata was acting so she decided to brighten the mood a bit.

"Hey, Hinata. Would you like to hear how me and Kyuubi first met?"

_**"NO! NOT THAT STORY! **__**ANYTHING**__** BUT THAT!"**__ Kyuubi screamed looking embarassed and scared._

_"Ooohh, I wanna hear this." Sakura rubbed her hands together._

_"I've only read on how humans interact. I never thought about demons" Sai seemed intrigued. _

_"Kyuubi, if it makes me laugh, you're so not going to hear the end of it" Naruto was ready, unlike Kyuubi who wanted to dissappear for a while._

"How you and Kyuubi first met?" Hinata looked up at Samui.

_**"I BEG OF YOU, SAY NO!" Kyuubi was not playing at all about that.**_

"Sure" Hinata smiled, not knowing that Kyuubi was actually sobbing in sadness and embarassment.

Samui started laughing. "Alright! Well, it was something like this."

In the demon summoning world, a young light blue, shoulder-length haired Samui was walking around in her human form, as required of all demons here. She was 5'4'' and wore a light blue kimono that was a tad bit darker than her hair with black fishnet stockings and gloves with sandals.

'I can't believe I have to be here with all of these people.' Samui thought as she walked through the halls (A/N: no, they're not in a school. just a building, or palace, etc.)

"Hey look! It's the new girl!"

Samui knew that voice anywhere. Aside from ninjas who were out to kill, this was the voice she despised the most.

"Hello Namaikina. What do you want?" Samui rolled her eyes in her mind thinking 'As if I didn't know already...'

"What I want is that kimono of yours. It's absolutely beautiful...on me"

Namaikina was a fox demon who primarily dealt with wind. She claimed that her favorite color was grey, but you would always catch her wearing red. She had white hair in a short ponytail with no bangs. Her eyes were grey with no shine what so ever.

"Sorry, but you're not getting my kimono" Samui tried to walk off, but was pulled back staring face to face with Nibui, Namaikina's friend.

"I don't think that was a request.. get her" Namaikina told her friends as they all jumped on Samui.

Samui was trying not to fight for she didn't want to start any trouble, but she was not going to let them touch her kimono. This went on for a good minute until a voice every female kitsune knew.

"What are you doing, Namaikina?"

Samui looked up to see the most feared kitsune known: Kyuubi.

Kyuubi stood at a good 5'11 1/2'', with long, red hair in a low ponytail (A/N: wasn't the red predictable?). He had dark red eyes with a loose white shirt and red jeans with black sandals.

"Kyuubi!" Namaikina dropped Samui and ran to him. "I was starting to wonder where you've been.." she was trying to seduce him.

"...I've been minding my own. Now, you didn't answer my question. What were you doing?" He remained as deadly as ever.

"Well, I was trying to get that kimono off that newbie because I think it would look so much better on me. Don't you think, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi looked at Namaikina with a look that said 'No, nor do I care.' Instead of saying anything, Kyuubi rolled his eyes and walked over to Samui and held his hand out.

"You need some help getting up?"

Samui looked up blushing terribly, but reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you..."

"Don't touch her Kyuubi! She's a disease! Shouldn't no kitsune be shy, ever!" Namaikina tried to break them away from each other, but Kyuubi held his grip strong.

"Shouldn't no kitsune be bitchy either, but I see..." he pretended to count them, "about three or four right in front of me."

Namaikina looked offended and angered "How dare.."

"Don't have time for it. Come on Samui." Kyuubi interrupted Namaikina and walked off with Samui by his side.

From that day forward, Samui's feelings for Kyuubi grew.

"And that's how we first met." Samui was looking off into the distance.

"That's so sweet." Hinata was looking big eyed and innocent.

Samui laughed "I guess. I have one embarassing story of me and Kyuubi. Well... it's more embarassing for him and not me.

"_**Got..to...get...out of here!" Kyuubi was clawing at the back of the cage trying desperately to get away.**_

_Naruto was laughing his ass off. "Kyuubi looks like a little fox trying to get away from his parents!"_

_**"SHUT IT!"**_

"I'd like to hear it" Hinata was feeling better already.

"Really? Well, okay.."

Kyuubi and Samui was sparring against each other, going all out.

"Stay still, Samui!" Kyuubi growled, swinging at her with all his might.

"You wish!" Samui laughed back, growing more confident around Kyuubi.

Kyuubi was looking for any open at all to strike, but unfortunately, Samui was excellent at evacuation and defense and good with offense. So finding an opening was easier said than done.

Samui was doing the same, but Kyuubi's multiple tails made it hard for her to find one.

Kyuubi finally found one and swiped at her. Fortunately, Samui saw it coming and moved out the way, but wasn't completely unscathed. She didn't notice.

"What are you trying to do, slit my throat! This is only a sparring match!" Samui started going off, but soon noticed that Kyuubi was as red as his hair and eyes with a slight nosebleed on top of that. It was then that Samui looked down to where Kyuubi was staring and realized that not only had he scratched near her collar bone, but he had also broke both of her tank top straps. So at that very moment, Samui was topless with Kyuubi staring.

"Woah, Hageshii (Kyuubi's nickname), you really staring. You must like what you see."

Kyuubi turned around to see his friends come up, smiling like thieves.

"What are you talking about!"

"Well you finally got your wish to see under Samui's shirt. I just didn't think you'd make it look like an accident."

"It was an accident, dobe!"

"You sure don't seem to mind it."

"Shut it!"

"Uuuhh...guys?"

The group turned to a still topless Samui who was covering herself with her arms. "Do either of you have a jacket or shirt I could borrow.. I'm kinda cold.."

At that, each and every kitsune turned their heads to hide a nosebleed, for they could see 'other' parts of her chest poking out from the cool breeze.

Samui was trying to breathe "That was the funniest day I had!"

Hinata was laughing as well, holding her ribs.

_"Oh, I'm most surely am NOT letting this go!" Naruto and Kiba were both rolling on the ground. Everyone else was just laughing, except Itachi and Gaara._

_**"Damn... now it won't leave my head..." **__ Kyuubi was once again sulking in a corner._

The laughter died down as Samui looked down at Hinata. "Look kit, you need some rest, especially after that rough mission you just had."

Hinata nodded and left for her house. 'I'll pick up Kurai tomorrow.'

And we're out!

Me: -hiding under the desk, whispering- Thanks for reading, you guys. Srry it took so long. Writer's block and technical diffuculties. Hope u understand. I'll try to get back on a regular schedule. Oh, and I'm also coming up with a new fanfic, this time, it's an O/C related to the Uchihas.

Hina: Author-sempai! Where are you? -sing song voice-

Me: -looks frightened- She's still trying to hurt me for takin so long...

Koku: Hinata-san, wait! -stops, looks at u and bows- Please Read and Review. -follows Hinata- Hinata-san, it's not that serious.


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets Are Told

Me: Alrighty then! So, in this chapter, Hinata goes to pick Kurai up from Udon's. But she suddenly realizes something very vital. What will this unfold?

Hina: Yay! I get to see Kurai again!

Me: -sweat drop-

/

Udon was fast asleep, as was Kurai on his chest. The two chuunin trained recklessly yesterday and left them tired and hungry since they forgot to eat dinner. Udon started to stir awake because he heard some giggling and thought it was Moegi trying to take a picture...again.

"Moegi, I swear..." Udon started until he looked up.

"What makes you think I'm Moegi?"

"GAAAAAHH!" Udon fell off the bed and woke Kurai up. He then looked up at the owner of the voice. "H-h-h-Hinata-san! What are you doing in my room!"

"I came to pick Kurai up. Why else?" Hinata looked at Udon with a look of innocence.

Kurai finally realized what was going on and smiled. "Hinata-sama! You're back!"

Hinata smiled sheepishly at the chuunin's excitement. "Yes, I'm back."

Udon stood up and stretched, looked at the clock, and saw that it was 8:30 a.m. "When did you get back?"

"Oh, I got back around 9 p.m. last night. I was dead tired, so I couldn't come get you, Kurai." Hinata stated while rubbing her aching neck.

"It's ok, Hinata-sama. Was your mission a success?" Kurai asked the aching jounin.

Hinata stopped and stared off into space.

"Hinata-san?..." Udon looked at her frightened of what she might say..or do.

Hinata was just staring..."...DAMN IT!" she screamed as she hit the wall causing a little crater.

_"Remind you of anyone?" Jiraiya asked looking over at Tsunade._

_"I can name two." Naruto muttered motioning to Sakura._

_"WHAT DID YA'LL SAY!" the kunoichi were both cracking their knuckles._

_"NOTHING" they both turned quickly away from their killer glances._

"Hinata-san, what's wrong!" Udon was sincerely worried, as was Kurai.

"...I-I failed again..." Hinata trembled in sadness and anger.

"But you're alive, right? And they're dead?" Kurai looked worried. Did Hinata want to die?

"Yes, and that's the problem. I couldn't get the information I needed...again!" she clenched her fist and teeth holding back tears.

"...For your revenge." Udon stated more than asked.

Hinata looked up at the chuunin as Kurai looked utterly confused at what Udon just said. She thought it was bad to go out for revenge. At least that's what Hinata told her.

Hinata chuckled at Kurai. "I guess you're remembering when I said that going out for revenge is wrong, right?" Kurai nodded her head. "Well, the majority of my life's been wrong, so why not throw on a little revenge and hatred to it?" Hinata looked over at the wall to see a picture. A picture she hasn't seen since she left the village 3 weeks ago.

Hinata reached up and touch the picture ever so gently. "...Naruto-kun.." she whispered to herself more than the two chuunin behind her.

"Naruto? As in the 6th Hokage Uzumaki Naruto?" Kurai asked, still confused.

"Naruto was the 6th Hokage...and Hinata-san's fiance." Udon answered. Kurai's expression was shocked.

"Our wedding was supposed to be the day before that abomination broke loose. We had to cancel it to let the shinobi plan a strategy and to get the villagers into a safe location. The night before...that **thing **arrived... Naruto-kun told me he might not make it back, but he still loved me more than anything... I didn't have the courage then to say it back.. I never could say it. And now.." Hinata broke in sobs. "He's dead! That damn man killed him and took him away from me along with my other friends. So my life goal is to avenge them... and make him know even **more pain**!" Hinata was once again shaking, but it wasn't from sadness any more. It was from pure anger.

Kurai put her hand on Hinata's shoulder and could feel the hatred radiating off of her. She was used to it though.

"Hinata-san, you're making Kurai worried." Udon tried to get Hinata to calm down.

Hinata looked up at Kurai's face and forced a smile upon her face.

Kurai knew it was fake. "...My father..."

Udon and Hinata both looked at Kurai. Was she coming all out as well?

"...My father... killed the head of our clan, which was my teacher. My sensei and I were good friends. He taught me how to fight, how to interact with the outside people, and how to always stick up for what you believed in." Kurai started confidently and smiling at the memories of those times.

Hinata and Udon was kinda wondering was her master Jiraiya, Naruto, or even Naruto's parents at this moment.

"When he died.. my training fell under the watchful eye of my father." Kurai continued, muttering the last part with much venom in her voice. "I trained constantly everyday, woke up at 3 a.m., stopped at 6 p.m., ate rice, and continued until midnight. That cycle remained until the fateful day my father spoke with my mother about giving me away. He said I was a weakling because I couldn't even kill anyone. The sight of blood just made me feel wierd. She agreed with him only because she didn't want to lose him...I was only 6 at the time this all happened." Hinata was looking disgusted at her parent's decission.

"The only problem with their plan: nobody would take me. They tried and tried, but they all denied, simply because they didn't think it was right for them to do such a thing to their own child. Then... he came. That bastard that calls hisself human, a shinobi, came to our clan saying he saw an ad, an ad of all things, for a kunoichi. My father gladly jumped on the offer and sent me away with him. The other guy... he kept looking at me with perverted intent laced throughout his gaze." Kurai looked truly disgusted as the memory took over.

-Flashback-

_6 year old Kurai had short, gray, neck-length hair with two bangs and dark blue eyes. She was walking through the forest after being bought by this creepy man and his little sidekick._

_'Who is this guy?' she thought as the pale man kept on walking in front of her and his grey haired assisstant behind her._

_"Little girl, you should walk more faster if you wish to get to the hideout before dark." the man infront of her stated._

_"My name's not 'little girl', it's Kurai. And I don't care whether it's dark or not." Kurai replied rather harshly. _

_The man behind her slammed her against a tree by her throat. "Don't you DARE disrespect Lord Orochimaru like that ever again, you insolent little girl!"_

_"MY NAME'S NOT LITTLE GIRL! IT'S KURAI!" she began to thrash and kicked the man straight in his face._

_"You little.."_

_"Now, now Kabuto. Is that anyway to treat our new test subject?" the man named Orochimaru said snakingly._

_'Test subject...' Kurai started looking afraid of what Orochimaru might mean._

_"Ku ku ku..."_

_All through the corridors, all you could hear was blood curdling screaming. The sound reverbrated through the halls and scared many of the inmates that survived experiments but only barely. At the moment, Orochimaru was doing test on the new girl, Kurai, and this was going to be her 5th one in 3 days. They didn't know how much more she could take._

_"AAHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kurai arched her back as the elemental chakras were being forced inside her body. She couldn't take no more! She didn't want no more! Is this what her father truly wanted to happen to her? Why! It was 'hell on earth' torture!_

_"Kabuto, get the lightning style ready for me."_

_"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto went to the machine and put a dead shinobi within and shut it on._

_"This is your last one, Kurai. Are you ready?" Orochimaru cooed very creepily._

_"No...no..please.." Kurai was literally crying, begging for no more. But the pleads fell on deaf ears as Kabuto put it into gear._

_The screams was even more intense as the lightning shot through her. All of these were too much! What was wrong with this man!_

_When the experiment was over, Kurai was thrown into a cell with no windows and was left to either die or get ready for the next experiment._

_'...Death is such a warm invitation right now..' Kurai thought as she fell asleep._

_As the experiments came piling one after another, it was time for Orochimaru's biggest experiment yet._

_"I would like to see if I can transfer Kekkei-genkai into your body." He stated seriously._

_"Lord Orochimaru, even I don't think that's possible. You could actually kill her-"_

_"Then I will just have to find another who can handle it, now won't I?" Orochimaru stared at the medic-nin with cold hard eyes, and Kabuto stepped down._

_Kurai just layed there, not even caring anymore. She's been forced with every element known, learned taijutsu, genjutsu, kinjutsu, and ninjutsu forcefully, been plagued with a curse mark, and her mind has been ripped. She had nothing else to live for. _

_"Let the experiment begin"_

_After long hours, the experiment was complete, and Kurai...was..._

_"She's still alive, Lord Orochimaru!"_

_"What!" Orochimaru checked Kurai's pulse and she was indeed still alive._

_"...Death just isn't for me" was all she muttered before she opened her eyes that were now purely white._

_-_End of Flashback-

Hinata and Udon stared at Kurai in astonishment. How could she have gone through all of that at such a young age was beyond them.

"Kurai... I hate to ask you this but... when did you escape?" Udon asked cautiously.

"... when I was 10, I finally escaped. But I was found by a man I claimed to be my father, but I was betrayed just like the last time."

-Flashback-

_Kurai walked through the forests barefooted with nothing but a torn shirt and raggedy nin pants. Her hair was a mess, she was dirty, and she hasn't eaten in days!_

_'Ugh... this sucks big time!" Kurai felt like she was going to keel over from fatigue. That was until she bumped into someone and fell on her butt._

_"Hey, watch where you're going!"_

_Kurai looked up frightened and saw a blue shark-looking man with a giant sword on his shoulder._

_"I oughta grind you up for that" the man brought his sword down, but Kurai pulled out a scroll and blocked it with her cat claws (the weapon. I can't remember it's name)._

_"Well, well. You got some fight in you after all." he brought his sword back to his shoulder and looked down at her._

_"...You're Hoshigaki Kisame. Are you not?" Kurai asked, still at the defensive._

_Kisame laughed that menacing laugh of his and smiled proudly "That's me. Hoshigaki Kisame, proud and deadly owner of the Samehada."_

_"I've heard alot about you. Your Samehada eats away at your opponents' chakra. And you're a Water Style user." Kurai was remembering the only good thing she got from being Orochimaru's test dog: valuable information._

_"I'm flattered that you know me, little girl."_

_Kurai got ticked off at those words. "My name isn't little girl! It's Kurai!" she launched herself at him and scratched his chest._

_Kisame touched his wound. "Excuse me, Kurai. You may be a little more fun than I thought." Kisame began to ruffle her hair._

_Kurai blushed as he did this. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Udon was a bit angered at the fact that Kisame used to act so friendly towards Kurai and then betrayed her as if she was nothing

"You said Kisame betrayed you. How did he?"

"...he sold me to Orochimaru. Much to my dismay." Kurai looked blank as she said what happened.

"How the hell could he have sold you to him! Why? What the hell is-" Udon began to go off.

"Udon-kun!"

Udon stopped and looked at Kurai with shock.

"...it's ok. Really." she looked at him with a face of reassurement.

"So how did you escape the second time?" Hinata wanted to know.

"I didn't. Someone rescued me. Very unexpected." Kurai smiled again.

-Flashback (many fb's, I kno)-

_Kurai was 12 years old and back in this hell hole of Orochimaru's. She was throwing a kunai at the wall and catching it as it bounced back and kept doing it._

_'I can't believe Kisame did that.. Guess no one could care less about me...' Kurai thought in vain._

_Next thing she know, there was an explosion at the end of the hall and she ran towards her bars to see the silohoutte( I kno I probably spelled that wrong) of someone who had something wierd on._

_The figure stepped closer and closer until finally he was infront of her cage. She couldn't tell who it was, but the person squatted down to the lock and picked it._

_"Hey you!"_

_The man looked and Orochimaru was standing there._

_"Stay away from my test subject!" his snakes came out and attacked._

_He grabbed Kurai by her waist and jumped over them and kicked Orochimaru in his face. When he landed on the ground, he ran out of the hideout and into the quiet forrest._

_The man finally put Kurai down and she looked up at him. "Who are you? Why did you save me?" she asked, blushing from the way he held her._

_"... I guess you could say I'm the father who never told you."_

_Kurai gasped at the voice. "...Itachi-san?"_

_Itachi looked over at her. "I want you to go to the Leaf Village after you've learned to control your chakra. Become a shinobi of the Leaf. I assure you your life will be much more enjoyable there." he began to walk off._

_"Itachi-san!"_

_Itachi turned around and looked at her. "What?"_

_"...th-Thank you.. I will go to the Leaf." Kurai smiled at him._

_Itachi just looked at her. The to her surprise, he smiled softly back. "Hope you live a long and happy life, Kurai."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"I always wanted to repay him for what he did." Kurai smiled at them.

Udon looked at Hinata with the 'should we tell her?' face. Hinata was already on it.

"Kurai? Itachi's dead."

Kurai's face broke and she looked at the two with eyes full of sadness.

"W-What? N-no..."

"Kisame found out he went against the Akatsuki, so he killed him with his own hands. I'm sorry..." Hinata hugged her.

Kurai burst out crying in Hinata's shoulder and Udon went over there and hugged her as well.

-/

THE END!

Me: -sniffling- That was so sad...

Toba: Hinata's off crying somewhere else, so please ReadXReview.


	13. Chapter 13

Story Preview

Me: Okay, I'm going to make this short and sweet. There's this story idea that's been getting on my forever lasting nerve because it won't leave. So I'm going to give you a little preview of it and you tell me what you think about it.

The story name: Shuriken

/

Sasuke walked around the abandoned room with hooks and chains hanging here and there. The room was damp and moldy, dim-lighted, and skulls laying around.

'This is disgusting..' he thought to hisself as he found other body parts lying around.

No matter how much he walked around, he could find no way out. He was trapped whether he liked it or not. He couldn't be trapped here! He still hasn't gotten his revenge against Itachi, dammit!

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke started to bang on the walls and throw things in a fit of rage.

"My, my. Impatient as ever I see."

He froze and turned around. Standing on the other side of a window was a.

"_ mask..." Sasuke stared on in disbelief.

"Yes of course. You see, my name is _. And I would love to play a game."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR GAMES!" Sasuke was absolutely pissed right now. He was Sasuke Uchiha! Who did this amatuer think he was!

"Oh, but you just have to play my game. You see, it's about vengeance."

Sasuke looked at the mask with pure curiousity all over his face. "Vengeance?"

"Yes, you see... that door over there," lights shine on a door Sasuke didn't even notice, ".. is the door Itachi is behind waiting for you to come and kill him. The problem: You don't have the key to get through that door. The one who has the key is Haruno Sakura. But the trick is the key has been placed in her chest. Will you spare her life..." another dim light shined on a very frightened Sakura, "..or will you instantly kill her just for revenge?"

Sasuke's expression was shocked and angered at the same time. What the hell was wrong with this man?

"By the way. You only have 30 minutes to make your decision."

"Wait, what!"

The window went black and no one was there any more.

Sasuke stared at the window then started thinking to hisself.

'This is actually my chance to pay Itachi back for all the wrong he's done in his lifetime! But in order to get to him.. I'd have to kill that annoying little girl! That girl who doesn't know when to shut up!'

"S-Sasuke... please.. I'm sorry for annoying you. I promise I'll stop! I really will stop! I-I-I'll start training even harder! I'll do whatever you want! Just please don't kill me!" Sakura broke down in sobs at the thought of being killed, and at the hands of the one she loves.

'She's being annoying again... but after all this time.. I now realize that.. I love that annoying little girl. Even if she does rack my nerves to the fullest...'

"... This is my only time to achieve my lifetime goal.."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in anger. "You're actually going to kill me aren't you?"

Sasuke stared Sakura down with a glare that said 'you want to try me', and it disgusted Sakura even more.

"I can't believe you! You'd kill an innocent life just for your own selfish greed! You sick bastard! I fucking hate you! I don't even know what I saw in you!" Sakura was going off on the shinobi. But it didn't faze him one bit.

Sasuke walked over to Sakura and stopped her rage with one little kiss on the lips. He then pulled slowly away and grabbed a kunai.

"I love you too..."

"It's so amazing what people realize when it's almost gone. It amuses me so."

/

Me: Kay, so what do you think? Rest assured, this is not the full chapter, I told you I was going to make it short and sweet. Besides, it's only a preview.

Hina: -shudders- Please and Read and Review!

Koku: Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

All Is Well Again

Me: Aight, aight, aight! So, after those heart wrenching confessions, all is well and Hinata and Kurai are getting down to the nitty gritty!

Hina: Nitty Gritty?

Me:...Don't worry about it

Toba: -hits me upside the head- Aren't you forgetting something, Author-sempai!

Me: -holds head- What are you talking about!

Koku: -whispers-

Me: Oh! I have been forgetting about that, haven't I? -clears throat- I do not own anything in this fanfic except OCs and the plot..

Hina: Possibly ^^

Me: On with the story!

/

It was 6:00 a.m. in the Leaf Village. All was calm and peaceful, little genin-to-be were all running to the academy, and other shinobi were relaxing, enjoying the day.

All except two.

"8 trigrams 64 palm guard!"

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

_"Why does she insist on teaching her the Uchiha style!" screamed Sasuke as he was getting quite ticked off._

_"Quit bitching." Itachi plainly said laying down._

"Come on! It seems as if you've been slacking Kurai!" Hinata teased.

"We'll see about that!" Kurai shot back and jumped at Hinata.

The two kunoichi were at it like light to dark. Neither of them were letting the other lay a hand on them.

"Hyuuga style: Chakra Destruction Punch!"

"Chakra Dissection Blades!"

Once again, they were raging war. Both of their chakras were slowly depleting due to the jutsus the two were using. Chakra Destruction Punch was chakra-powered punches (A/N: Much like Tsunade's and Sakura's) that could close a great number of chakra points in the area of the punch.

After 3 hours, they finally stopped before the two of them dropped out due to chakra depletion.

Hinata was panting and sweating "Okay... that's all for today. You're actually doing great, Kurai"

Kurai blushed despite her tiredness. "Th-Thank you, Hinata-sama."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Inu walked through the village with Tekii, bored out of his mind since he's already finished his missions. He has helped an old lady with her yard, rescued some spoiled little brat, kept the company of a cat lover, and had to run a few errands here and there. He was going to murder Konohamaru for the cat girl. But, he would just have to wait for that.

"So Tekii. What do you think we should today?"

"Bark!"

"Kurai! Hold up, what are you trying to say!"

Tekii growled in a way basically translating to 'No, you pervert!'. Then he lifted his head in a motion for Inu to look up. When Inu did, Kurai was walking towards them with her hand on head.

"Oh...my bad.. Hey Kurai!" Inu ran toward her along with Tekii.

"Huh?" Kurai looked up to see the dog boy running towards her at nearly break neck speed. She thought they were going to crash into her until somebody grabbed his jacket.

"Hey, hey hey. Slow down and let her actually see you."

"Kouhei! Let me go!"

"Down, boy. Hello Kurai. How have you been?"

"Hello Kouhei. I've been better. Y-You can let go of I-Inu now." Kurai kinda giggled at the way he was struggling.

Kouhei sighed. "Very well." He let Inu drop like a sack of potatoes. "So, where are you headed looking so glum?"

"Yea, Kurai? What's up?"

She started twidling her fingers in a old Hinata-like way. "I've just been thinking alot lately is all."

Inu and Kouhei looked at each other with a worried look on both of their faces. Then Inu had a great idea.

"Hey! Why don't we introduce her to the rest of the gang?"

"Well.. she has only met me, you, Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, and...that's it. Would you like to meet the others?" Kouhei looked at Kurai with a look of softness.

Kurai blushed at the way he was looking at her. "S-Sure. I'd like to meet them."

"Alright! Let's go!" Inu jumped up and off.

"...I have to ask my mom first.." Kouhei looked on as Inu jumped away.

Kurai giggled and looked at him. "I'll stay till you're ready."

He smiled at her and walked in.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The two finally caught up with Inu at the training grounds arguing with someone that Kurai didn't know.

"Dog breath, you better get out of my face before I knock you into next week!"

"Whatever, you flat-chested brat!"

"First of all, I have a B cup, coming close to a low C cup! And second of all.." she grabbed him by her favorite spot: his jacket hood."...YOU HAVE YOUR CANINE NERVE CALLING ANYBODY A BRAT, LOSER!"

"I'M NOT A LOSER!"

"CHA!"

The girl threw Inu into a tree and was about to punch the life out of him until Kouhei stopped her.

"You do know he's still your teammate, Haruna."

"Don't remind me!" she backed up and looked at them. "Hello. Who are you?" Haruna asked sweetly to Kurai.

Kurai was caught off guard by the voice changed but replied. "My name's Tenshi Kurai."

"So you're the girl who Udon spent those weeks with. You really are pretty." Haruna smiled.

"Th-Thank you.."

"Yea...unlike you.."

Haruna punched Inu in the stomach and uppercutted him as he fell. Still with a smile on her face facing Kurai.

"Ignore him. My name's Haruna Uchiha. Nice to meet you."

"L-Likewise."

Kouhei smirked at Kurai as she made a new friend. Haruna saw his smile and smirked at him with a face that said 'What have we here?' He looked at her with a look saying 'Shut up.'

"Why don't we go meet the others?"

"Oh, you're introducing her to everyone? I want to come!" Haruna was ecstatic and jumping up and down.

"Sure. Inu you alright?"

Inu basically mumbled and Kouhei took that as a 'Sort of.'

Kouhei sighed and asked Tekii to get his partner.

"So, who we finna go see?" Haruna walked behind Kouhei and Kurai as Tekii caught up with Inu mumbling still.

"We're going to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, of course."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Come on, Okina! I'm hungry!"

"Oh shut it, Suji! We both are!"

"Both of you shut up! We have to close shop, or Ayame-san will kill us!"

"The three of you are arguing as always."

The three turned around to see Haruna standing there with her hand on her hip. Kouhei, Inu and Tekii, and some girl they didn't know was behind her.

"Oh shut it, Hebi!"

"What did you call me, Shika Niku!

"Why you.."

Okina and Suji grabbed both girls and held them back from killing eachother.

"Haruna, have you already forgotten why we're here?" Kouhei rubbed his head.

"Huh? Oh, yea.." she straightened herself up when Suji let her go. "Okina, Suji, Shika Niku, this is Kurai." she pointed to Kurai who looked a bit worried.

"H-Hello.."

"Hi! I'm Okina!" Okina was a heavy-set ninja who had red, long, flowing hair. He was currently wearing a black T-shirt with a blue chuunin vest and black nin pants. He also had on his nin sandals. His vest strangely had ham on them...

"Yea, and I'm Suji!" Suji was wearing the same thing as Okina, except his clothes were red and his vest was black. His hair was a reddish-blonde hair in a low ponytail. His vest had steak on it...

"Um...you two.." Kurai started.

"We're twins!" they said together.

"And my name is NOT Shika Niku." she glared at Haruna. "My name's Hiensou." Hiensou had dirty blonde hair styled in two long pigtails on the top of her head with a bang covering her right eye. She had on a pink opened-up-at-the-bottom jacket with a fishnet shirt underneath with a salmon-colored shirt. Her shoes were knee-high black boots. A lot like Haruna's.

"Nice to meet you all." Kurai smiled as usual.

"So, what are you guys doing anyway?" Okina asked them.

"We're introducing Kurai to everybody." Haruna replied.

"Well, wish we could join you, but the two boys overthere are getting antsy." Hiensou pointed to Okina and Suji.

"Sure thing." Kouhei said.

Inu started getting up, but was still staggering like a drunkard.

"What happened to him?" Suji asked concerned.

"H-He c-called Haruna-san a br-brat.." Kurai said.

"Oooooohhhhh.." Okina and Suji exclaimed together.

"That explains it.." Hiensou raised her brow and turned around. "Well, we got to get going. See ya'll later!"

"See ya!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As Kouhei, Inu, Tekii, Haruna, and Kurai continued walking, Inu walked back to where Kouhei was.

"So.." Inu started looking smug.

"So what?" Kouhei looked at Inu kind of annoyed by his tone.

"You like Kurai?" Inu looked straight at Kouhei.

Kouhei almost stumbled at the question and looked at Inu with a look of disbelief. "Wh-Wh-What.."

"Ah! Don't want to hear it! You're stuttering. That's all I need to know." Inu walked off, leaving Kouhei blushing.

"Wh-Who are we going to meet now?" Kurai came up beside Kouhei with a look of innocence. "Huh? Are you ok?" She touched his cheek right where he was blushing.

Kouhei almost froze in place at her touch but fought it off. "I-I'm fine. We're going to go meet the 'Weapon Mistress and Master' of the village. Warning: they're also twins." Kouhei regained his posture and informed Kurai.

"O-Okay. Thanks for the warning."

"Wait a minute! We have to go see the crazy trick and her overprotective brother!" Inu exclaimed while Tekii had a look of fear on his face.

"Who the HELL are you calling a trick!"

Inu froze and turned slowly around. Standing there was a girl and a boy.

The girl had two messy brown Chinese buns with hair laying down to her shoulders. She had on a green long-sleeved-button-up shirt with black hakama-like pants on with sandals. On her back was a huge scroll that almost looked like it was too big for her.

The boy had long brown hair that was in a French Braid. He wore a white long-sleeved-button-up shirt with grey nin-pants and black boots. He also had small scrolls connected to his sleeves.

And they both were glaring at Inu.

"I-I-I-I didn't mean..." Inu tried to say something.

The girl pulled out a giant mace from the scroll on her back and swung it at his head. Inu dropped down only to have to roll out the way of spiked bombs thrown by the boy.

"I'm sorry!"

The boy grabbed Inu by his hair and yanked him up to his face. "Don't you DARE talk about my sister!"

"SORRY!"

"Tensai!"

The boy looked over at Kouhei as he stopped midstrike. Inu's face almost met up with spiked brass knuckles.

"We'd like to introduce you to Kurai." Kouhei motioned to a once again worried looking Kurai.

"H-Hello.." she was quite nervous.

"Excuse me. I apologize. I'm Tensai Hyuuga. And this is my sister, Heiki Hyuuga." he bowed a bit.

"Hi! Nice to meet ya!"

"Same here." Kurai bowed a little in response to Tensai.

"Sorry about the rude meeting. My brother and I are on our way to meet up with our Aunt." Heiki put her hand on her left hip.

"Is your aunt Hinata-sama?" Kurai asked curiously.

"That's her." Tensai flipped some of his hair out of his face. "Our aunt doesn't exactly like us hanging around her. She said that we would be introduced to enemies that she wouldn't want us to see."

"Yea, and she doesn't want us to be introduced to the 'nightmares that we wouldn't want to dream'." Heiki scratched her head. "I'm worried for her."

"Sh-She's strong. She's a Hyuuga, right?" Kurai reassured them with a smile.

Tensai smirked, much to everyones surprise. "Yea, and the Hyuuga clan is the strongest in the Leaf."

Heiki looked at Tensai surprised and then smiled at Kurai. 'Thank you.' she mouthed.

Kurai smiled sweetly.

Kouhei looked on and thought to hisself 'She does look cute.. WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING!' He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Hey, why don't we go see Kettei?" Inu suggested.

"We would if we knew where she was. She's always on the move."

"She's walking around the village." Tensai stated.

"Well, that's obvious. We just said she's on..." Haruna started.

"On her hands." Tensai butted in.

Kurai looked confused at this. "H-Huh?"

"How do you know that, brother?" Heiki asked.

Tensai pointed behind them wiht a look of annoyance on his face. They turned around and saw a ear-length, dark green hair having girl wearing a green hooded tank top with green nin-pants and black boots...walking on her hands.

"12th lap...gotta keep...going..." she panting as she kept walking.

"Kettei?"

Kettei looked up and saw everyone looking at her with confused looks.

"Darn it!" Kettei dropped down to her feet and looked at the gang. "Hey guys! What's up?" She started playing with her hair.

"We wanted you to meet Kurai." Haruna said smiling.

Kettei looked at Kurai and waved. "Hi there! Would you like to train with me?"

"Uuhhh.."

"She's just got done training with Hinata-san. I don't think she's fully recovered to do anything else." Kouhei rescued Kurai from what he knew was coming.

"The youth fires never burn out! Besides, one should always train on their strength as well! Not just their chakra!" Kettei glared at Kouhei.

"I-It's fine. Sure, I'd love to train with you, Kettei-san. But I woun't be able to be at my full strength." Kurai accepted the offer.

"Alright!" Kettei was fired up.

"Good luck, Kurai-chan." Tensai stated before walking off.

In everyone's mind, they said 'Did he just say 'chan'!'

"What in the world is going on here?"

Everyone turned around to see a boy walking around with a younger boy.

The boy had blonde hair with blonde streaks in a messy ponytail. He had on a black jacket that nwas opened up to reveal a red shirt with the Sand symbol on it. He also had on black nin pants with black nin shoes.

The younger boy had short, earlobe-length messy brown hair with a bit of black hear and there. He had on a white t-shirt with brown pants and a nin-pack across his thigh with brown sandals.

"Hey! Osama! Odayakana!" Inu waved his hand over at the two.

The two looked over and the younger one smiled and ran over to them.

"Hi, Inu!" he jumped up and down, then stopped and looked at Kurai. "...Who's the pretty lady?" He looked at Inu, pointing at Kurai.

"Osama, it's not nice to point." the older boy pushed his hand down softly and looked up. "I apologize for his actions. I'm Odayakana. But you can call me Egao."

Kurai blushed and smiled. "H-Hello Egao-san. H-Hi Osama-san. I'm Kurai."

"Can I call you Kanari?" Osama asked innocently.

"K-K-Kanari?" Kurai stuttered. "Uuhh...sure. I don't mind." she smiled softly at him, which made him kinda squel like a girl. But only for a minute.

"Yay! Friendship powers the fires even more!" Kettei jumped up and down and grabbed Kurai's hand. "We must go and start training. I'm fired up!" she ran off, dragging Kurai with her.

"...She has no idea of what she has gotten into..." Kouhei looked on.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Me:Woooooooooooooweeeee! This chapter is done!

Hina: So many new friends for Kurai! I'm so proud!

Toba: You have every right to be proud.

Koku: I hope you all enjoyed reading.

Kunou: Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Kettai vs Kurai

Me: Hahaha! We are now going to look at Kurai's new training with Kettai.

Hina: I hope I didn't tire her out too much...

Toba: We'll just have to see what she does.

Me: Now before I get hit again, I don't own nothing in this fanfic but the OCs.

Toba: -puts the bat away- Oh, okay.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kettai ran at Kurai at full speed and aimed a round house kick towards her head. Unfortunately, for Kettai, she dodged it and grabbed her leg.

"Take this!" Kurai slammed Kettai into the ground and then threw her into a tree.

Kettai fell down and held her arm. "To not be at full strength, you're quite strong." Kettai then appeared in front of Kurai and grabbed her head. "BUT MY FIRE IS STILL BURNING!" Kettai twisted and made Kurai twist as well, but her efforts went to waste as Kurai grabbed her arms and threw her away.

"Nice one, Kurai." Kettai ran at her again. This time, she aimed a flurry of fists towards her head, which Kurai dodged. All except 5. After being hit, Kurai stumbled back and was hit again with a kick to the stomach. She gagged and fell to her knees. Kettai felt worried. She didn't mean to hurt her.

That was short lived once Kurai came back up with a kick to her jaw. Kettai was sent flying into the air from the kick, but she was able to land on her feet.

'This girl is full of surprises...' Kettai thought as Kurai got up and wiped her mouth.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/In the Woods/-/-/-/-/-/

"Kurai's very strong..." Haruna sat down on the treelimb along with Hiensou, Inu, Okina, Suji, and Kouhei.

"Well, she's been training with Hinata-sama. I wouldn't be surprised if she was as strong as Hinata!" exclaimed Inu.

Kouhei just stared in awe at Kurai. He's seen many ninjas go against Kettai, and none of them lasted as long as Kurai! (A/N: Kouhei's not a ninja.) Where did she come from to have so much strength?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/Training Ground/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The two girls threw blows at eachother, not connecting either of them. That was until the last blow, both of them connected. It sent both of them flying into a boulder. The two got up, both sweating and tired.

Kettai ran right back at Kurai and kneed her in her stomach. Kurai coughed up and kicked Kettai square in the face. Kettai fell back from the impact and grabbed Kurai by her hair. She then yanked Kurai towards her and backhanded her, but she only got hit with a elbow to the jaw. The two fell yet again face first into the ground.

Kurai struggled to get up, but Kettai wouldn't let her as she aimed a stomp to her back. Kurai fell back down, but she rolled out of the way from the second stomp. She then sweep kicked Kettai and grabbed her face.

"GYAAA!" Kurai threw her in another tree, but this time, she followed it with a knee to her gut.

Kettai almost coughed up blood from her knee, but dropped down instead. 'Damn...'

Kurai jumped back and stared Kettai down. 'I hope I didn't hurt her...'

Kettai kipped back up with a bloody smile. "THIS HAS BECOME MOST EXCITING! MAYBE I SHOULD KICK IT UP 'A NOTCH'" she smirked deviously, causing Kurai to be a bit concerned.

"A...notch?" she asked, wondering what she could mean.

/-/-/-/-/-Woods-/-/-/-/-/

"IS SHE OUT OF HER TRAINING-CRAZED MIND!" Hiensou exclaimed in fear.

"Inu, go stop her!" Kouhei almost ordered him.

"I would, but once Kettai says that, ain't no stopping her!" Inu almost cried from knowing what was coming up.

"W-well, we have to help her!" Suji almost jumped down the tree, only to get stopped by Okina.

"You heard Inu. Once she starts, the only way to stop it is to defeat her..."

Everyone was worried for her. They hoped Kurai wouldn't get hurt too much.

/-/-/-/-/-/-Training-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"GATE OF OPENING!" Kettai shouted as a burst of chakra came from her.

"W-what is this.." Kurai covered her eyes from the blinding light.

"Don't take your eyes off of me, Kurai!"

Kurai looked up, but was grabbed again by her head and thrown in the air.

"Dynamic Entry!" Kettai kicked Kurai in her face, almost breaking her jaw. Kurai skipped across the ground, finally landing on her arm.

'My arm...' Kurai looked down to see her arm was broken. She got up, cuddling her arm.

"I'm not finished!"

Kurai was barely able to dodge another Dynamic Entry from Kettai. She was beginning to look at her options here. Kurai could: a) get her bones knocked out by Kettai or b) forfeit. Frankly, she didn't like either of them.

Kurai let her arm hang and put her hand between her legs.

'What the..' Kettai almost looked scared.

Kurai snapped her shoulder back in place and shuddered from the after pain. "Now.." Kurai got back in a fighting stance. "Let's finish this."

Kettai got over her shock and got back in her stance (A/N: Kurai's stance is her right leg is behind her, her left leg is in front, her right hand is up to her face, and her left hand is at her stomach. Kettai's stance is just like Lee's.).

Then Kettai rolled her sleeves up and let some bandages fall from her arms and dissappeared.

Kurai gasped only to get wrapped up and yanked up.

"PRIMARY LOTUS!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Woods/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"She's trying to kill her!" Suji was really struggling against Okina now, but Okina had a strong grip.

"Please..." Keihou had his hand over his mouth.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/Training/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kurai started getting dizzy from the spinning. All of a sudden, everyone saw that her eyes change to a black color.

'What the hell!' Kettai exclaimed as she saw it and felt Kurai's hand move.

"Crystal Release: Crystal Needles!"

Kettai let Kurai go as a shower of needles came after her and cut Kurai free. Kurai then looked at Kettai to show that her eyes were now a forrest green color. She then took both of her hands and swung around in mid-air.

"Ninja Art: Hurricane!"

"What!" Kettai got hit with the jutsu and was blown to the ground, causing a little crater.

"Kettai!" Hiensou came out and landed beside the crater.

Kurai landed on the ground, her eyes still green. Okina looked at Kurai. "Your eyes... they look like Temari-san's..."

"Huh?" Her eyes went back to their usual white. "What are you talking about?"

"Those crystals..." Kettai struggled up."How are you able to do it?"

"...It runs in the family.." Kurai lied, but they didn't notice.

Kurai was utterly shocked as Kettai smiled very wide.

"THAT WAS EXCITING! THE FIRES OF YOUTH BURN VERY BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU! But they are a bit...shielded by another emotion..." Kettai started ecstatic but ended worried. Kurai smiled reassuringly.

"Well, I'm proud of you Kurai."

Everyone turned around to see Hinata, Tensai, and Heiki walking towards them.

"H-Hinata-sama!" Kurai smiled and tried to walk to her, but ended up tripping a little. Tensai came to her and helped her up, to Hinata's surprise.

"Are you ok, Kurai-chan?" Tensai looked at her with a worried look and helped her up, which made Kouhei and Inu stiffen up with a look of a jealousy.

"I-I'm fine, Tensai-san. J-Just tired.." Kurai got up along with Tensai and looked at Hinata. "What are you doing here Hinata-sama?"

"I was with my niece and nephew and they told me that you were here training. I wanted to see that for myself." Hinata smiled to herself at Tensai's reaction.

Kurai started to drift off, even though it was only 5 pm.

"I'll go on ahead and take her home, Tensai." Hinata held her arms out to get Hinata.

"Yes ma'am." He handed her Kurai and the two of them walked off.

They saw them walk off and Heiki turned to Tensai.

"Wasn't that nice of you." Heiki teased him.

Tensai glared at Heiki and walked off. "I'm going home."

She rolled her eyes and walked right along with him. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" they all waved.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Keihou walked back to the ramen shop alone in silence.

'Why do I...' he thought to hisself as flashbacks of Kurai kept popping in his head. Especially of her smiling. He couldn't stop thinking of her. '...How is she different from the others? She's just a friend...' he thought, doubting every word he said.

"Keihou!"

Keihou looked up to see Ayame motioning him to come over.

'Well, back to work... If I can even work with her on my mind...' Keihou thought as he walked sluggishly.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Me: YAHOO! Watashi wa owatta yo!

Hina: -whispers- She said 'I'm finished.'

Toba: Well, well well! Looks like Keihou is starting to like Kurai! So pretty...

Me: I wonder...will they be together?

Hina: Find out later!

Me: Watashi ga gaishutsu shite iru! Ya o sanshō shite kudasai!

(I'm out! See ya!)


	16. Chapter 16

Sudden Change

Me: -tied up to a chair- Dang it.. Oh hello. Well, it's been a whole year since I did anything with "Hinata's Revenge" I know you probably won't be able to forgive me, but it's not my fault that I had computer problems.

-Sound of Metal against Stone-

Me: -whispering- As you may have guessed, Hinata and my friend Toba are both ticked-off at me. So this may be my last time seeing you...or breathing.

Hina: -comes in with a tazer-

Toba: -comes in with a metal bat- You're forgetting something.

Me: -scared-... I don't own anything but my OC's

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A month after Kurai sparred against Kettai, things have been going great. Kurai made a ton of new friends, her training's been going well, and she's seen Hinata, Tensai, and Heiki around eachother even more. It made her happy. But it also made her lonely.

'... I wonder what it's like to have family who cares..' she thought one morning, sitting on the roof of Hinata's house.

"Kurai! Hey, Kurai!"

She looked down to see Haruna and Hiensou waving at her with big smiles on their faces.

"We're going to go train for a bit! You wanna join!" Haruna asked with her hand on her hip. A signature stance of hers.

"Sure. I'll go." Kurai jumped off the roof and landed in front of the two kunoichi. She may not have a loving family, but everyone makes up for it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Haruna and Hiensou were sparring against eachother, or rather fighting, because Hiensou 'accidentally' threw a rock at Haruna's head.

"You piece of Shiku-Niku!"

"I said sorry, you short-tempered Hebi!"

Kurai thought the two wouldn't stop till one of them was on the ground bleeding. "Uh, guys?"

The two of them completely stopped, Haruna mid-punch and Hiensou mid-cut, realizing that Kurai was still there.

"...Sorry, Kurai."

"It's ok. Really." she smiled her usual soft smile.

"Hey guys!"

The three girls turned around to see Konohamaru walking towards them, cheesing so hard it looked as if his face might split.

"Hokage-sama. What are you doing out here?" Hiensou asked him. He may have only been 8 years older, but he was still their senior. Except Kurai.

"I was wondering, have any of you seen Udon? I haven't seen him since he came back from his mission two weeks ago."

'Udon-kun is back?' Kurai thought to herself. Why didn't he say anything?

"Nuh-uh. I haven't seen Udon-san around the village." Haruna said and looked at Hiensou, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't even know he was back."

Konohamaru's smile immediately turned to a worried look, then he glanced at Kurai, with the eyes of losing hope.

"...I didn't know either. Perhaps he's just sick." Kurai tried to reassure him, but she wasn't even sure herself.

"...Perhaps..." he said, all hope lost from his eyes.

"Hokage-sama!"

All teens turned around to see Hinata running towards them.

"Hinata-san, what's wrong?" Kurai asked worriedly as she noticed Tensai and Heiki running behind her, all with worried looks on their faces.

Hinata stopped right in front of Konohamaru and immediately grabbed him by his shoudlers. "What color are Udon's eyes?"

"Shiny black, why?" Konohamaru stated, unsure of this question.

"We just saw him walking around, and his eyes were definitely not black!" Heiki exclaimed.

"They were more of a hazy blue. Or bluish-gray if you prefer.." Tensai explained, his hand on his chin in thought.

"WHERE IS HE!"

Everyone jumped from Kurai's sudden change of tone, but Hinata pointed behind her. "Last we saw him, he was by the Ramen shop."

Before anyone could say anything else, Kurai ran off.

"Wait! Kurai!" Haruna ran after her, then followed everyone else.

'This can't be happening! This can't be happening!' Kurai yelled in her thoughts. 'Why now! WHY HIM!'

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Kouhei and Inu was just walking out of the weapon shop. Kouhei was helping Inu decide on which weapon he should train with.

"Are you sure the brass knuckles will work for me?" Inu asked Kouhei unsure.

"Well, you're not exactly graceful enough for a sword; you're not patient enough for a long-range weapon; you're too clumsy for anything with rope or long chains. So yeah, brass knuckles are the best for you."

"Sheesh, everyone's a critic."

"BARK! BARK!"

"Woah, woah Tekii. Calm down. What's the matter boy?" Inu dropped down to look at Tekii, who was growling and baring his teeth.

"Tekii?" Inu was worried for his companion.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

Inu looked up and saw Udon standing there with a smile.

"Udon! Where have you been? It's been half a month since you got back." Inu got up and smiled back.

"Yeah, everyone was worried about you. Especially Kurai." Kouhei informed him.

Udon just looked towards the sky to his left. "Yeah, well I've been tired. Going against rogue nin is not fun and games."

"Tell me about it." Inu laughed in sympathy.

"BARK!" Tekii growled at Udon, looking deadlier than he usually does.

"Tekii, what's the matter with you?" Inu tried calming him down, but Tekii kept barking and growling at Udon. "Come on, it's only Udon."

Kouhei stared at the way Tekii was acting. What was wrong with him. Then he looked up at Udon and noticed something.

"Udon... your eyes are blue?"

"Huh? Yeah, you didn't know that?" Udon scratched the back of his head like he usually did.

"Dude, I always thought your eyes were black." Inu said looking up from Tekii, whose growls were even more aggressive.

"Nah. Hey, you guys wanna go train? I'm probably a bit rusty from all my rest."

"Sorry, not a nin. But you two go ahead." Kouhei smiled and waved at the two. But he suddenly felt a pang of regret hit him.

"Well, let's go." Inu said, Tekii slowly following him, keeping his eyes on Udon.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"KOUHEI!"

Kouhei looked forward to see Kurai running towards him, an expression as if she was going to cry.

"Kurai, what's the matter? Are you okay?" he grabbed her by her arms and stared at her pupil-less eyes shining with upcoming tears.

"Where's Udon?"

"Udon? He and Inu just went to train in the woods, why?" Kouhei felt the regret rising up again. Were they in danger?

"Kurai, tell us what's going on right now?" Hinata said as everyone caught up with her, her eyes filled with determination.

"I don't have time to explain, we have to go!" Kurai shook her head and ran off towards the woods.

_"She knows something" Naruto looked on worried._

_"Yeah, but the question is what.." Itachi wondered as everyone else._

Haruna grabbed her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Damn it Kurai! Don't you trust us?" she asked, anger filling her voice, but surprisingly, Kurai's was much higher.

"I said there's no time to explain!" she snatched her arm away and ran off, Hinata hot on her trail.

"Kurai!"

She just kept running. She had to get to them. She didn't want none of her friends to be hurt. Nor to die..

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Inu was walking behind Udon, Tekii still on edge.

"Dude, where are we going?" he asked, but Udon immediately stopped.

"...We can stop here." he said unnaturally calm.

'What the..' was all that he was able to think before Udon slashed at him with a kunai.

"What the hell, man!" Inu grabbed his jacket where his chest just barely remained unscathed.

"...You're getting a little to close to Kurai, don't you think?" Udon said looking down. Tekii was clearly off the edge now.

"Hey man, if you want me to back off, I will. You don't have to do this." Inu was obviously scared. What the hell was wrong with Udon?

"Oh, but I do. It's the only thing that will assure that I get what I want. And what I want..." Udon looked up, his eyes blazing blue, kunai forming into a dark blue katana. "..Is Tenshi Kurai."

If Inu could scream, he would've, but all air from his lungs felt like it was sucked out rapidly, causing him to fall on his knees trying to breathe. All he could do was stare at his eyes.

"You pathetic little weaklings are too vulnerable. Kurai doesn't belong here. She belongs with me, and with me she'll be." he said as he was about to bring the katana across his neck.

Inu could only stare as his death was coming upon him. But fate wasn't ready for him just yet.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY TEAMMATE!"

Udon looked up just in time to dodge a chakra infused punch to the face. When he landed he could clearly see a pissed off Haruna standing there, fists clenched for battle.

"What is wrong with you, Udon?" Konohamaru came up, looking concerned for his teammate.

"He tried to kill me to get to Kurai!" Inu exclaimed after he finally could breathe.

"What?" Hinata looked at Udon, who was smiling the whole time.

_"That's not like him at all" Iruka stated._

_"No, it's not...somethings wrong." Tsunade looked on._

"I'll say to you what I said to him. Kurai doesn't belong here. She belongs with me. And if I have to kill all of you to do that, then so be it." Udon said as he got the blue katana ready.

Hinata got in her battle stance. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she was going to knock some sense into him.

"Wait!"

Everyone turned around to see Kurai standing there. Udon's face softened to the point where they couldn't even tell it was him anymore.

"My sweet Kurai. You've come to me.." he said cooingly.

_"Sweet Kurai! What the world is he thinking!" Naruto nearly dropped down from Udon's words._

_"There is truth laced in them, but those are not his words." Sai said analyzing the situation._

"What the hell?" Heiki wanted to know just like everyone else.

"Leave them alone. They didn't do anything" Kurai asked pleadingly.

"They took you away from me, my little dark angel. I don't want that to happen again." he said, looking at her as if she was brought back from the dead.

"They didn't do anything, you sold me!" Kurai cried out, but no tears were forming. Only venom laced her voice.

_"What is she talking about? Udon have never sold her.." Hanabi was utterly confused as was everyone else._

_"I don't think she's talking to Udon.." Shikaku informed._

"I only did it so-"

"So you could stay with that bastard! Because you sure didn't protect me!" Kurai's words became more and more venomous as the conversation went on.

That's when Hinata finally understood. Kurai wasn't talking to Udon. The person in front of them wasn't Udon at all.

"Get out of his body. Now!" Kurai demanded. It was hard to believe that this was the same girl they all knew and loved.

"...Kids should learn..." Udon began before he fainted, leaving a grey haired woman with blazing blue eyes and a white kimono. "..to respect their parents."

_"Who the hell!" everyone exclaimed._

"No way.." Hinata stared at the woman in awe. Everything about her was graceful. The way she stood, her clothes, her hair, her face. Even her aura was beautiful.

"You were never my parent. You were his bitch." Kurai said through gritted teeth, making everyone look at her in disbelief at her words.

_"Woah! Pissed-off alert!" Kiba exclaimed, everyone staring at Kurai wondering if she was possesed_

The woman laughed harshly. "So you still won't forgive me?" she said as she picked up her katana once more. "Then you'll just join the rest of the mistakes in death."

Kurai pulled out her scroll. "I know I probably won't win against you. And I probably will die today. But what you did to Udon-kun.." she quickly summoned some black finger blades. "..Has signed your name on the list of deaths!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Me: -screams in pain- Damn it! Would you stop that!

Hina:...No -cranks up to voltage-

Me: -arches back in pain, screaming still-

Toba: -hits shoulder with bat-

Me: -shoulder dislocates- Motha- -clenches teeth-

Hina and Toba: -looks at you- Please read and review ^^ -goes back to harming me-


	17. Chapter 17

The woman laughed harshly. "So you still won't forgive me?" she said as she picked up her katana once more. "Then you'll just join the rest of the mistakes in death."

Kurai pulled out her scroll. "I know I probably won't win against you, Ai. And I probably will die today. But what you did to Udon-kun.." she quickly summoned some black finger blades. "..Has signed your name on the list of deaths!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Me: -in bandages- Oh, hello there. Well, as you know, Kurai's mother has arrived!

Toba: Dun dun dun!

Me: But what is her purpose? And will Kurai prevail in this battle between mother and daughter?

Hina: Only one way to find out!

Me: don't own nuttin but OC's

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ai and Kurai were at a stare off. Kurai looking at her mother with eyes of vengeance and repentance; Ai looking at her daughter with eyes of a murderer and jealousy.

Hinata wanted to stop this, but what Ai did to Kurai was truly unforgivable.

Haruna stepped up, worried for her friend. "Kurai... you shouldn't do this. It's you mot-"

"Stay out of this, weakling!" Ai screamed at Haruna, who jumped at the deadliness of her voice.

Kurai ran towards Ai at full speed, aiming a blow to the stomach. "Don't yell at my friends!"

Ai jumped easily out of the way of the attack and every attack that followed. Kurai just couldn't keep up with her speed.

After a failed attempt of a backhand to her face, Ai simply moved her head back and cut at Kurai's back.

"Gah!" she cried out in pain and fell on her knees.

"This battle is a bore. I'll end it quick." Ai raised her katana silently and brought it down, but was blocked by a kunai. The impact surprised her and she jumped back to see the face of Tensai and Heiki.

"You alright, Kurai?" Heiki asked, not taking her eyes off Ai.

Though her breathing wasn't regular, Kurai nodded her head. Ai smiled deviously at her attempts to make her friends at ease.

"The poison from my blade is making your blood run slowly, and you nervous system is increased ten-fold to pain. Quit lying to these undesirables." she smugly said.

"Shut up!" Heiki snarled and launched spike bombs toward her, but Ai was too fast and dodged behind a tree.

"You Leaf-nin are failures at life and as shinobi." she wanted to piss them off, just so they could lose their pretty little tempers.

"Why you.." Heiki was indeed getting pissed, but Tensai held her back.

"That's exactly what she wants you to do. Don't you remember what father taught us?" Tensai scolded his sister for being easily manipulated, and she understood that.

"Never make your opponents' ego hot by losing your cool... I remember.." Heiki stepped back and looked at Ai, whose face never changed.

"Aww. A brother and a sister. The sight of all of you make me sick."

"The sight of you makes me pissed off!"

Before Ai could recollect what had happened, she was on the ground covered in splintered remains of the tree.

"I don't know what you did to Kurai, but you're nothing like a mother! You don't deserve to say you're anything close to that!" Haruna screamed through the tears that were forming.

"I've seen in her eyes, the pure loneliness that's hidden beneath that smile. I've seen the way she stares far off, imagining what would it be like if her life was different. I've heard the way her voice breaks when she sees a family. But none of that matters. She may not be from the Leaf, and she may not be related to any of us, but WE'RE her family now!" she continued, Sharingan blaring through all her tears. "AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU KILL HER!"

"That's our girl..." Sakura said, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder, who was also staring at Haruna.

Kurai looked at Haruna in disbelief. Is that how she really felt? Was she family?

Ai laughed harshly at Haruna's speech. "Do you really feel that way? It'll be easy to take you out, human. Kurai's coming with me, whether you want it or not.

Haruna braced herself for an incoming attack, but soon heard footsteps behind her.

"What the hell makes you think Haruna's the only one who's fighting you?" Hinata said,standing beside Haruna.

Tekii barked and growled as Inu got up. "Yeah, you're not getting her that easily."

"Or should we say that you're not getting her at all." Hiensou tied her hair back into her original ponytail, glaring at Ai.

"Besides, I can't let you get away with what you've done, invading my village." Konohamaru took his jacket off, preparing for this battle.

"You all are naive fools. You really call yourselves her family?" Ai said through gritted teeth, getting annoyed by their actions.

Kurai wanted to cry. All of her friends wanted to protect her; all of them were risking their lives for her.

Before any more thoughts ran through her mind, Ai ran at all of them with neck-breaking speed.

"Then you all will die like a family!"

3 feet away from them, Ai abruptly stopped.

"Huh?" Heiki looked. Was she trying something?

Ai's eyes were full of irritation and annoyance, as she struggled to move. "Wh-What the hell?"

"I think you guys are missing some family members, eh?"

Kurai looked and saw Okina and Suji smiling at her, Kettei with the determined look of battle, and the culprit for holding Ai down.

"Shadow Possesion complete." Egao smirked at his success.

Ai strained and looked at Hinata, who had the same smug look Ai had a while ago.

"You see? You'll never take her away. We're her family, and as Haruna said..."

Hinata, Heiki, and Tensai activated their byakugan; Hiensou, Inu, and Haruna got in a fighting stance; Konohamaru placed his headband on, Okina and Suji activated Expansion Jutsu to their fists, Kettai opened the 1st gate, and Egao's smile went to a look of determination.

"WE'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU KILL HER!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Me: I know, this might've been a small chapter

Toba: Yea it was small! The next better be up soon!

Me: Okay, Okay!

Cya when I cya


End file.
